Don't Starve Together Journals
by AileenRoseven
Summary: After surviving a rather terrifying experience, Wilson P. Higgsbury finds himself once more in the wilderness of the Shadow World trying to cope with the conditions being thrown at him. Though what he didn't count on was the arrival of a new ruler... and someone he isn't sure he can call an ally.
1. Traumatic Memories

" _AUGH! MERCY! MERCY PLEASE!"_

 _The feeling of electricity stopped flowing through Wilson as looked back down at the monster below him… or woman. He wasn't sure which to call her at this point. She met his gaze, a look of guilt and sorrow in her amber eyes._

" _Please…" He choked. "Please don't do this. Mercy… Mercy…"_

" _... I'm sorry." She whispered._

" _AUUUUGAAAAH!"_

Wilson's eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping his mouth as he sat up. He brought a hand over his chest, trying to calm himself down as he looked around, seeing he wasn't in the throne room. He was in his temporary camp, the woman nowhere to be seen.

 _It's okay._ He thought to himself, trying to slow his breathing. _I'm alive. I'm okay. I'm in the light. She can't reach me here._

He lowered his head, running a hand through his hair.

 _I really messed up this time. I should've never gone off by myself. Heavens above please let the others be okay._

"Trouble sleeping, Higgsbury?"

Wilson had to keep himself from groaning at the sound of that voice. He looked towards the source, seeing Maxwell coming in with logs in his arms, feeding them to the fire.

"What's it to you?" Wilson asked, giving an unamused look. "Last I checked, you liked seeing me suffer, so why give you the pleasure of telling you what's wrong?"

"Hmph." Maxwell shook his head, sitting down by the fire pit, picking up his book. "It was an honest question, Higgsbury. Don't need to be so uptight. We're stuck working together, remember?"

"Yeah, didn't need a reminder, Maxwell." Wilson grumbled, lying back down on his straw roll, still somewhat clenching his chest.

Maxwell took note of this, the gears in his head turning before it clicked.

"You were dreaming about what happened with Charlie, weren't you?"

"Give the man a prize." Wilson rolled his eyes, turning over. "So what if I was?"

"Just figured that was the case since you nearly died because of it and it's recent so it wouldn't be too shocking that it would still be on your mind."

"Heh… Yeah. Because you just know EVERYTHING, don't you?"

"I'll just cut to the point. Don't think about it. You'll just drive yourself insane doing so."

"Easier said than done."

"I'm aware, trust me."

"Oh really?" Wilson turned back over, giving a glare to Maxwell. "Since when does anything on your mind drive you insane, oh great and powerful Maxwell?"

Maxwell returned the glare.

"Things that are none of your business, Higgsbury. Now, just focus on other things. Like your companions we're looking for. Think about finding them... That is if Charlie hasn't done anything that has gotten them killed."

"Gee, you're SO helpful. Way to be a ray of sunshine, Maxwell." Wilson turned over again, hiding the fear in his eyes.

"I'm just being honest, Higgsbury." Maxwell sighed. "Look, I didn't say they were actually dead, but with how things are rapidly changing by Charlie's will, things might not be working out well for them as it is for us. You've seen what she's capable of."

Wilson shuddered at the thought.

"You can be quiet now. You're really not helping."

"Sorry, I'm not exactly one to look for comfort as it were."

"Emotionless demon."

"Eh, I've heard worse… and honestly that's a compliment."

"Does anything even bother you?"

"Plenty. I'm just not telling you."

"Right." Wilson closed his eyes. "And I'm stuck with you regardless."

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Higgsbury." Maxwell leaned back against a rolled up straw roll, settling into his book. "But we don't really have a choice."

"No… and I hate that."

"Something we can agree on. Now, try to sleep. We got ground to cover and you best have a clear mind rather than a clouded one."

Wilson nodded a little, muttering something under his breath as he started to drift. He tried to keep his mind off Charlie…

Yet… He could still see her eyes, staring back at him.


	2. Three's a Crowd

It seemed like hours before Wilson finally drifted off to sleep. Least, to Maxwell, it seemed like that.

 _I can't blame the man though. Charlie can be terrifying when she wants to be. But that's not my concern right now._

He flipped through the pages of the Codex Umbra, looking at various spells. Looking for anything that could be a solution to the mess they were currently in.

 _Ugh… Come on… There's got to be something I can use…_

He glanced over to Wilson, seeing the man had his back turned to him, fidgeting a bit in his sleep.

" _Poor man. He must still be having nightmares."_

Maxwell narrowed his eyes, hearing what sounded like a much weaker version of his own voice.

"We talked about this. You stay quiet while I'm awake. None of this being my conscious."

A man who looked a lot like him appeared before him in the form of a shadow, crossing his arms.

" _I didn't forget. But I hope you didn't forget that you promised I could come out once Mr. Higgsbury was completely asleep. So he wouldn't find out about our little secret you're so embarrassed about."_

"I'm not embarrassed about being bonded to you. I just rather he not see me at my weakest and oh look, you're the weak link, William."

" _I'm not you. I'm-!"_

"A pathetic excuse for a man, that's what you are." Maxwell scoffed, closing the Codex, standing up. "But a deal is a deal. Don't get any funny ideas."

William lowered his head.

" _Like I could have any without you knowing."_

Maxwell grinnined, tipping William's chin up, smirking.

"There's a good boy. I'm going to bed. Enjoy yourself till dawn comes."

Maxwell closed his eyes as William walked into him, taking control. The features in his face became softer, his slicked back hair becoming loose, his skin turning more pink in color from the pale grey it currently was. He let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, looking around.

He got up, setting the Codex next to his backpack. He took a pair of glasses out of his coat pocket, putting them on, relief washing over him at being able to see.

 _Least he let me have those back._

William looked over to Wilson again to be sure he was still asleep. Wilson turned over a bit, mumbling to himself. William frowned a bit at the site before heading over to where they kept their spears, grabbing one before walking to the edge of where the campfire light ended.

He stared into the darkness, not sure what he was expecting to see.

 _It's all I ever get to see these days save glances I can get out of Maxwell._

He lowered his head, clenching the spear in his hand a little tighter.

 _I was such a fool. I never should've found that book…_

" _We're one in the same my friend… and now… you belong to ME!"_

" _No… No… NOOOOO!"_

William cringed a bit, shaking his head at the memory. He wanted to forget it all so badly… but he couldn't. Not with that shadow looming over him. Shutting him away.

Making sure he did all he could to make him forget who he was.

Making him forget there was ever a man by the name of William Carter.

 _And yet… I still remember. My name… and all the suffering I caused others… Jack… His girls… Charlie… it was all my fault._

He lowered his head, a lone tear slipping down his face.

 _Why did I have to screw everything up?_

"Oh, William. Poor, poor, William Carter."

William froze as a hand touched his face. He looked up, his eyes widening as he saw a young woman before him who was covered almost entirely in black, save her face.

He was still, his green eyes locked with her amber ones. She smiled gently, caressing his face.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

William was trembling, trying hard not to react but…

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, backing away from her, dropping his spear on the ground, a loud thud sounding off from the impact.

She disappeared into the shadows as Wilson shot up, grabbing for his own spear quickly.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE!?"

William froze again as he and Wilson locked eyes, panic in his own… and confusion in Wilson's.

"U-U-Um…"

 _Oh no… Oh no…_

Wilson tilted his head, looking him over before raising an eyebrow, pointing a finger at him.

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

William backed away a little, fear starting to build in him.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking Higgs-"

 **"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"**

William gasped, looking behind him to see Maxwell in the form of a shadow, an unamused look in his white eyes.

"M-Maxwell it… it was an accident-!"

Maxwell grabbed him by the shoulders, bringing him close.

 **"So much for not getting any funny ideas. You pathetic little magician."**

Wilson stood in silence as he beheld the site.

 _What…? What is this…? What's going on?_

"M-Maxwell, m-m-mercy, please!"

 **"Oh, I'll show you mercy!"**

Maxwell broke into bits of shadow flames before phasing into William's head. The man screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, gripping his head, his glasses falling off.

Wilson gasped before hurrying over.

"H-Hey! Maxwell! What's wrong?"

 _What on Earth is going on here…?_

William looked up at Wilson, one side of his face showing fear, the other side showing anger.

"H-Help…! PLEASE! " William begged, cringing as Maxwell's control came over him.

"Quiet you! Let's not forget our deal!" Maxwell growled. "Do NOT pull him into this."

"NO! WILSON HELP ME!"

Wilson's worry grew as he grabbed onto the man's shoulders.

"M-Maxwell, you leave this man alone! I MEAN IT! O-Or…"

"Or what!?" Maxwell grinned madly, startling Wilson. "What could you possible do, Higgsbury? There's no saving this man! He made his grave and now he can sleep in it!"

Wilson looked at the duality of the man's face in shock for another moment before looking to the edge of the camp, his eyes narrowing.

"No."

Wilson grabbed Maxwell by his shirt collar, dragging him to the edge of the campfire light. There was a hissing noise heard as soon as Maxwell and Wilson were close enough to the edge.

"Do you hear that?" Wilson asked.

Maxwell's eyes widened.

"That presence… No… You wouldn't-!"

Wilson snarled, bringing Maxwell's face up to his.

"I've had it up to here with you as of late! Maybe you'll understand why I was so desperate to find a way out!"

Wilson threw Maxwell into the darkness, the man rolling across the ground as he made impact. Maxwell cringed as he got up slowly, growling at Wilson.

"You… YOU MAD MAN!"

Wilson smirked but said nothing.

The hissing grew louder as it rushed towards Maxwell.

"You… Thief…"

Maxwell looked behind him, fear coming to his eyes as he saw the woman again, this time, however, she wore a look of rage, her amber eyes slitted as she held her claw hands out wide, going to strike.

"Ah… Ah… YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Maxwell yelled, his demeanor changing as William came back into control, the man having complete panic in his eyes as he looked into the woman's eyes. He was frozen, unsure what to do except prepare for his end.

Before the woman could strike, a set of arms wrap around his midsection, pulling him back into the light. Wilson's arms.

"Leave him be, Grue!" Wilson shouted.

The woman hissed before disappearing from sight.

William was still shaking, his arms not moving from where they were, not even bothering to look up.

"Hey, hey…" Wilson frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt as he let William go by the fire. "Easy now. It's over."

William hesitated before moving one his arms away, looking at Wilson with squinted eyes.

"You… You saved me…?"

Wilson looked around, grabbing the glasses and offering them back.

"I did. I'm terribly sorry for that. I panicked."

William took the glasses, his hands were still shaking as he put them back on,.

"I-It's fine. It's… It's not everyday you see something like that… Ehehehe…. Eh…" William brought his arms around himself, trying to get the shaking to stop. "Guh… Come o,n stop that."

Wilson went to him, stroking his back.

"Deep breaths. In and out."

William closed his eyes, focusing in on his breathing, trying to pace it. It was hard at first, but eventually his breaths came out steadily, his body slowly calming down.

"S-Sorry."

Wilson had a gentle look in his eyes.

"It's okay. Don't apologize."

 _But… this is MAXWELL. Why is he so shaky now? And… so scared? And what was with the screaming?_

"But you were trying to sleep. I woke you up because I got spooked by Charlie… and I just made… HIM mad at me." William lowered his head. "I just can't do anything right."

"That's not the Maxwell I know."

"That's because I'm not him." William lowered his head more. "Least… not exactly him."

Wilson gave a concerned look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, squeezing his shoulder a bit.

William sighed, closing his eyes.

"... I… I don't know if I can-"

" **Not. One. Word. Out of you."**

William cringed, gripping his head.

"Maxwell… Please."

It clicked as Wilson looked at the man before him.

… _It's a split personality. Maxwell and… this man. And from what it looks like, they're a regular Jekyll and Hyde-... Hm..._

"So, what does Mr. Hyde want?"

William's facial expression turned dark as Maxwell took control over part of his face.

"Do NOT call me that Higgsbury!" He growled. "I am no Hyde! He's just a nuisance!"

Wilson gave a flat look.

"You be quiet or I throw you to the Grue again. I'm SURE Charlie would LOVE to see you again."

Maxwell went quiet, his facial expression turning back to a pained one, William feeling control come back to him. He groaned a bit, holding his head.

"Ow…"

Wilson cringed.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Not your fault. It's my fault, I got stuck like this with him."

"Does he do this all the time to you?"

"Well… not till recently." William looked to the fire, sighing. "For the longest time I was quiet. He got to do what he wanted. I wasn't sure why I was here… but then, I started to remember… started to think… maybe I wasn't him like he kept saying I was. Then… well… other things happened. Like you taking the throne and… I don't know. I just… started wanting to be the one in charge because I once was. Maxwell… He… He just took that from me because I was a fool enough to make a deal." William lowered his head. "A deal so stupid… just for the sake of being a well renowned magician. I was so stupid."

Wilson frowned.

"I know that feeling. Wanting to be the best of your field, to want to be great. That you'd do anything, anything at all to get it. Including making a deal with the devil."

"And in the end it cost me so much. My brother, my nieces… Charlie." William gripped his arms. "I lost everything. Including myself."

Wilson sighed, hesitating a bit before bringing an arm around his shoulders.

"You've been through the wringer. Maxwell takes plenty of prisoners in his game. But… I wouldn't say it's the end of everything you knew. Who knows, there might be a chance."

"Maybe… I just barely started remembering who I was… it's… it's all still blurry. The only real thing that is proof that I'm not him is my name and even then I'm not sure."

"What's your full name?"

"William. William Carter."

His eyes grew wide.

" _Well then, what's your name little lady?"_

" _Wendy. My name's Wendy Carter."_

"... Any relation to a Wendy Carter? Blond hair, blue eyes?"

"She's the daughter of my brother, Jack Carter."

Wilson gave a gentle look.

"Then I know for sure she's safe. I was looking after her and her sister Abigail back at my camp. They spoke fondly of an uncle Will."

"Heh… I'm surprised they still do. I knew they were under your care, I just didn't think they would ever want to see me again. I took their father away from them."

"They're very understanding girls. They miss their father dearly but they miss their uncle as well."

"I didn't think anyone missed me."

" **You're nothing. That's why you would think that. Because all you are, is a fading memory."**

William cringed, holding his head again a little.

"I'm someone… I'm someone…"

" **You're a piece of trash that's what you are. A weakling with no strong will of his own."**

"Shut up… SHUT UP!"

" **Pheh… You know when dawn comes I'll get you under wraps again and I will punish you severely for tonight."**

William had fear come to his eyes before he lowered his head… almost like he was bowing.

"Y-Yes, Master."

" **Good boy, William. You will never disobey me again. Understand?"**

"Yes."

Wilson shook William's shoulder.

"Don't give up! Are you bloody insane!? You have the chance to make HIM work for you!"

" **You stay out of this Higgsbury!"** Maxwell growled. " **This has nothing to do with you! I'm not sure how you can hear me, but that still doesn't change the fact that this is business between me and this sorry excuse for a magician!"**

Wilson growled himself.

"You be silent. I know your weakness now. I know what bothers you and I guarantee if you don't leave him alone I will find a way to make you miserable."

" **Oh you son of a-"**

"Cussing isn't dapper."

Maxwell growled before he went silent, William lifting his head up a little in confusion.

"You… You could hear him…?"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… I did. I'm not entirely sure how. I think it has to do with the time I spent on the throne fighting THEIR influence. But I could hear him."

"You would be the first then. Then again… this is a bit of a new experience for both of us. We… somewhat have to work together. More so I come out when he wants rest and I stay silent as he goes about his day. He's the master and I'm nothing but a pawn to him."

"Well, we'll have to slowly start turning things around on him won't we then?" Wilson had a smirk come to his face. "We know he's afraid of Charlie but we can't use her all the time. But I'm sure there's other things that could bother him enough to let you out even for a time."

"Maybe." William sighed. "I'm not sure I'll be useful to you. I barely remember my own past. The only things I know is what he knows and that's it."

"Regardless, you're a person. A human with the puppet master trying to pull your strings like he pulled the ones on our lives not so long ago."

"He takes pride in it. He likes being in control. He hates it when things aren't his way. It drives him mad."

"Then all the more reason for him to start becoming the silent one. But more importantly, all the more reason to set you free."

William looked to him in surprise.

"Why do you want to help me so much?"

Wilson gave a small shrug, a smile crossing his face.

"Because I don't like seeing people suffer. Why stand by when there's something to be done?"

William was silent, staring at Wilson before a small smile came to his face, his eyes a little misty.

"You never leave anyone behind. That's what Maxwell noticed about you and what I noticed too."

Wilson had a surprised look in his eyes.

"Y-You did huh?"

"Yes. You could've only looked out for yourself yet… you chose everyone else."

Wilson stared at William in confusion before looking a head, a small smile coming to his face.

"Because that's not how I am, nor how I was raised. I'd rather look out for everyone else than even dare think about my own safety."

William smiled, chuckling.

"You really are something else, Wilson."

He gave a sheepish look shrugging.

"Not really. Just a scientist."

William gave a serious look, surprising Wilson.

"You've proven to be more than that. More than you realize."

Wilson stared at him for a moment before his gentle smile returned, a chuckle escaping him.

"Well… hopefully I can keep surprising you."

William gave a small smile, chuckling a little.

"I have no doubts."

He looked towards the horizon line.

"For once I wish night could last longer. I haven't had this much free will since… well… before I found the Codex."

Wilson frowned, bringing a hand to his shoulder.

"You don't think Maxwell will allow you that time, huh?"

William shook his head.

"Like I said, he doesn't like it when he's not in control. It makes him angry… and me… he scares me to no end when he flies into a rage."

"I'm so sorry. I promise if there's a way to separate you two I'll find it."

"Thank you, Wilson." William looked to the darkness again. "And maybe… somehow help her."

"Charlie. The Queen... But also your assistant."

"Yes… I feel awful for what I caused to happen to her. I want to apologize for that… and… Some how make it better… even if she doesn't forgive me I can't let her stay like that. It… It's not who she really is."

Wilson's gaze softened.

"I understand. You want to free her."

William nodded.

"Even if it means I get trapped again. I'd rather myself than her."

Wilson's eyes widened a little.

"Don't say that!"

William's head shot up, giving Wilson a confused look.

"W-What?"

"No one, not man, not beast, not shadow being deserves to be trapped to that horrible… horrible throne."

"Wilson…"

He shook his head quickly.

"No one deserves that."

William's eyes widened a bit before he put a hand to Wilson's shoulder.

"I can't imagine what tried to possess you. While Maxwell has been king for a good long while I imagine if anyone did follow after him it would just be the same thing, just with someone else."

He nodded, lowering his gaze a little.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. I tricked you into coming to find me. That was my fault."

"What? William-"

"The knowledge you were given for the staff to locate the door. How you bested all the trials. The fact that Maxwell played on your kindness to undo the lock. It felt awful to watch you do it. All the suffering you did… and then to have Charlie get you too. It was all my fault."

Wilson frowned, shaking his head.

"No. I was so desperate to get out I abandoned _everyone and everything_ I had built up hoping to find a way back.."

"That's right. Your camp. Your team."

"Yes." Wilson sighed. "So… let's just put it this way. We were both bloody idiots this week, we both made some very poor choices that cost us a lot, I have no idea where my friends are or if they're even still alive and your dear assistant has now turned on you. We've both lost a lot, so please, stop being so hard on yourself because I'm just as stupid."

"Wilson don't-"

"I am. I had responsibilities and I thought I could get away with it because I was hiding just how badly my sanity had gone. William, I was mentally exhausted and I was being selfish. I deserved it."

" _ **Geeze… He really is like you."**_

William cringed a bit.

" _I guess we are. It's like looking in a mirror."_

" _ **Indeed."**_

" _... Is… that pity I hear in your voice?"_

" _ **Shut it."**_

William shook his head.

"Wilson… Can… I do something to make it up to you? I might be able to do something to put your mind at ease."

Wilson grew curious giving a nod.

"S-Sure."

William took a deep breath, bringing his hands together, small shadow flames forming in them.

"Please… let me just do this at least once." William cringed, feeling a dull pain in his head. "Show me… Wilson's camp."

The flames came together, forming a small orb, an image coming to it made out of white lines. William held it up for Wilson to see, showing the lines formed the image of the very camp they were looking for. It was still standing and everyone was still there.

Wilson's eyes grew wide before relief came to them.

"They're okay. They're all there. Willow, the girls, Wigfrid, Ms. Wickerbottom. All of them. Oh thank heavens."

William smiled a bit before cringing, the image fading as he brought his hands to his head.

"Guh… Headache."

" _ **Watch it, William. I let you do that, but I can't stop the headaches."**_

Wilson frowned, bringing a hand to his shoulder.

"Thank you for that but please, take it easy."

William nodded.

"Just… wanted to give you some peace of mind."

"And I feel so relieved to see the others." He wiped at his own eyes quickly, giving a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." William looked to the horizon again, seeing the sun was coming, letting out a sigh. "Guess my time is up." He closed his eyes, removing his glasses.

Wilson sighed, looking away.

 _And now another day with Maxwell. Lovely._

William cringed, Maxwell's features returning to his face. The man felt himself slip back into darkness, Maxwell coming back into control.

" _ **We'll talk later."**_

" _Yes, Master."_

Maxwell took a deep breath before putting the glasses into his coat pocket, getting up.

"We speak nothing of this to the others. Capiche?"

"What do I get out of it, "King"?"

"I'll go easier on the spineless one."

Wilson crossed his arms.

"Call him William and we have a deal."

"Fine. I'll be easier on William and I'll let him use my magic. Deal, Pal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Maxwell picked up his bag and spear. "We should get moving."

Wilson nodded, doing the same.

"Oh and if you try to get even with me for last night I'll hide your pipe."

" _ **Pfffft!"**_ William was trying his best not to laugh. " _ **He's got wit! That's for sure!**_

"Guh…" Maxwell rubbed his temples. "Two is company. Three's a crowd as some say."

Wilson smirked.

"Come now. Let's head off."


	3. Pleasant Surprise

_Burn… Burn… BURN IT ALL!_

Willow stared intently into the fire pit, throwing in as many logs as she could, just trying to get her mind off things. She was frustrated, confused, sad, so many things and she just wasn't quite sure what to do other than to burn as many things as possible.

"Willow?" A small voice asked behind her. She looked to see Wendy, a sad look in her eyes. "Are… Are you mad at Wilson…?" She asked quietly, fiddling with her sister's flower - a hound attack the day before having sent her beloved twin back into her flower.

"Mad, sad and… GAH!" Willow was trying to compose herself, running a hand through her hair. "Just… idiot just had to go run off by himself and do whatever it is he did that got him killed! Or… I dunno, maybe he isn't dead but… he had to leave. He had to leave us all by ourselves to fend off all these new things. Way to be a hero, Wilson. Bloody idiot." Willow hiccuped a little, trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes quickly. "Freaking… bloody… idiot."

Wendy moved to her side, bringing her arms around her.

"I miss him too." Her voice cracked. "He promised he'd take care of us. That he wouldn't leave us like Daddy did. I dunno why he lied but there has to be a reason." She sniffled a little. "It hurts but I… I hope he didn't mean it."

Willow frowned, bringing her arms around the child.

"Oh, Wendy. Listen to me complain when this is hurting you just as much." She sighed. "Yeah, I miss him. Though I swear I'm slapping him so hard when he shows his face again his head will spin."

"Can I make him do the sacrifice for Abi?" She asked, burying her face a little.

"Let's not get too crazy now." Willow stroked her hair. "He's been a moron but not to that degree."

She sighed, huddling closer to her.

"Okay. Can I make him let me stay up extra late?"

"Yes."

Willow kept the girl close, cradling her a little, feeling herself relaxing a bit from her burning tantrum.

 _Wilson, where are you?_

THUD!

Willow perked up, holding Wendy protectively.

"What was that?"

Wendy looked around.

"I… I dunno. The others were out to hunt."

Willow kept the girl close to her, grabbing her lighter, getting into a battle ready position as she looked around.

"Whoever or whatever is out there, don't try us!"

It was quiet. Then there was some rustling in the bushes nearby.

Wendy growled a little.

"Begone monster!"

"What the little lady said! Whoever you are, back off!"

The bushes soon parted… but to their surprise it was no beast but a man. He stumbled out, falling before their feet, a small groan leaving him.

"Help…" He whispered.

They gasped before kneeling beside him, Willow turning him over.

"Hey, easy now. We'll get you some help - Wendy go get some ice and that last batch of healing salve please!"

"O-Okay!"

Willow got to work, trying to remember all the things Wilson had taught her about healing as she rolled the man on to his back to get a better look at him.

He was fair skinned and had messy blond hair that draped over his face a little. He looked up at her weakly, showing his eyes were a pale blue color.

"Who are you…?"

She frowned.

"My name's Willow. You just stumbled into our camp. Where's it hurt?"

"My stomach." He coughed. "Thank goodness. This was the camp I was looking for. Can't believe my luck actually brought me here."

"Easy now. What do you mean looking for?" She hesitated before moving his shirt a little to get a better look at his stomach, cringing at seeing a pretty large gash. "O-Oh geeze."

"Hound got me… and I knew about your camp for awhile." He coughed. "This is the camp lead by Wilson P. Higgsbury."

"W-Wilson... You know Wilson?"

Wendy ran back, carrying supplies in her arms, skidding a little as she fell to her knees next to Willow.

"Got it, Willow!"

The man looked to Wendy, his eyes widening in shock and joy mixed together.

"Wendy…?"

The girl looked to him before her eyes grew wide, recognition coming to them. She dropped what was in her hands, bringing one of them to his cheek.

"... Daddy?" She asked, voice cracking a little. _Is… Is it really Daddy?_

The man brought his hand over hers.

"My little Wendy. You're okay."

Tears came to her eyes before she leaned down, kissing his head, minding his injuries.

"I am. But you're hurt. Oh Daddy."

Willow was in shock but she quickly shook it off, getting right to work on the man's injuries.

"I have so many questions but they can wait till I get this fixed." Willow said, starting to patch up the injury with ease. "But at least give me a name."

"Jack. Jack Carter."

Her eyes widened a little before going back to work.

 _So this is the guy that Wigfrid and the others mentioned going missing after the final act. I thought he was dead._

Jack relaxed, feeling the pain starting to die down as Willow finished her work.

"Much better."

"Good. Just take it easy on that injury until it heals, okay? Don't make me use the lecture techniques Wilson uses."

"Noted." Jack sat up a bit, keeping his focus on Wendy. "Now, you, c'mere." He brought her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh my little girl."

Wendy let out a squeal, hugging him just as tightly.

"Daddy!" She buried her face in his shoulder a little. "You're gonna be okay."

Jack kissed her head.

"Yeah, just need some time to heal. It's so good to see you again. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy." She nuzzled him a little, some tears rolling down her face. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not my dear. You're not." Jack held her closer. "I just hope I'm not dreaming too."

"Nuh uh. I'm real." She cuddled close to him. "I'm here."

Jack smiled, stroking her hair.

"That's my girl."

Wendy relaxed a little, nuzzling his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much."

"You're gonna stay right?"

"Only if you want me to."

She hung tightly onto his shirt. "I want you here! Me and Abi have missed you so much!"

"Alright, alright, Shhh…" Jack stroked her hair again. "Shhh… I'm here now."

The girl quieted, leaning her head against his chest. "Good." She closed her eyes, curling up a little.

"What's going on here?"

The others had returned from their hunting trip. Their eyes went wide at the sight of Jack, especially the eyes of Wigfrid, Wolfgang and Wes.

"JACK!?"

Jack looked to them, giving a sheepish grin.

"Hey guys. Long time no see, huh?"

Willow got out of the way to avoid getting trampled as the trio rushed over.

"We thöught yöu were dead!" Wigfrid shouted as she hugged the man carefully, the other two joining in on it. "Höw did yöu find yöur way here!?"

"It's… a very long and complicated story." Jack did his best to return the embrace. "And a very confusing one. Even for me."

"Yöu can tell us when yöu have the chance because we all want answers. Öh Valhalla aböve, thank göödness."

Wendy wiggled out of his arms to avoid getting squished.

"Oof!"

Willow picked her up.

"Pretty glad to see your dad, huh?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded. "Oh, I hope Abi wakes up soon. She needs to see this."

"I'm sure she will. I bet she'll be very excited too." She smiled. "So, what does your dad do anyway usually?" _Even shredded up those are some pretty high class looking duds he has there._

"Oh, I guess we never mentioned it but he's a doctor."

Willow's eyes went wide before she tried to grin, not wanting to upset the girl.

"O-Oh… That's… Great."

 _NONONONONO THAT'S BAD. THAT'S VERY BAD!_

"He's one of the best. He always did what he could to help any patient. Even Uncle Will." Wendy sighed. "Now if only we could find him too."

Willow frowned, hugging the girl a little tighter.

"We'll find him and we'll find Wilson too and good thing there's a doctor here - cause that scientist is gonna need one when I'm done with him."

"Don't kill him, please."

"He'll be mostly dead."

"Okay." She chirped before looking to the others, hopping out of Willow's arms and right into Jack's once again. "You guys are hogging him!"

The three parted, letting the girl have her father.

"Sörry, wee lass." Wigfrid chuckled.

Jack smiled, holding Wendy close to him.

"My little girl."

She giggled, hugging him tightly.

"My Daddy!"

Wes squished his cheeks together.

 _Too cute!_

"So sweet." Wolfgang smiled.

"Indeed." Wigfrid chuckled. "Family back tögether."

Willow kept her distance, the others greeting Jack and asking whatever questions they had for the man. She sighed, looking upward, her mind racing with so many thoughts.

 _New surprises. From the new beasts, the changes in the land and now this guy._

 _Wilson, where are you when we need you?_


	4. The Count of Umbra Rosa

Charlie was pleased with how things were changing in the land. It was beautiful, the amount of chaos that was starting to unravel for the survivors. It was amusing to watch as they tried to understand the changes. It was also amusing to watch how Wilson and Maxwell reacted. Maxwell especially.

 _Ah, seeing him scurrying about in fear to find answers is always a fun show. Serves him right after all he put me through. Now, he's at the mercy of my hand. It's just beautiful._

Charlie got up from her throne, stretching a bit, deciding she wanted to take a small walk through the throne room.

 _It's a comfortable chair but legs need a good stretch once and awhile._

She made her way down the staircase and into the sculpture area of the throne room. She scowled a bit, noting there were still some statues of Maxwell lying around.

 _Note to self, turn them into crushed marble and make them into griffons or something much more pleasant than that man._

She continued her walk, humming in thought over some ideas for what to do next. But that thought train was soon interrupted by a sound she didn't expect to hear in the throne room of all places.

Well, least a sound she hadn't heard since she smashed the phonograph that Maxwell had to put up with on his time on the throne.

 _Is that music?_

Unlike the music of the phonograph, which was a more upbeat rag time song, the music she heard had a more melancholy tone to it. The biggest difference of all, it was a classical piano she heard creating the song and it didn't sound like it was coming out of any phonograph. It was live music.

 _I don't have any pianos in here and I certainly know no one else should be here but me and They can't play music of any kind to save Their lives. But this music it sounds so… soothing._

Charlie followed the music, trying to pin down the source. It got more clearer and louder as she came closer to wherever it was coming from. As the music became perfectly clear, her eyes went wide in surprise.

There, between two broken Maxwell statues and a few torches was a man. His hair was dark in color, scraggly and matted and went down to his shoulders. He was pale in skin tone and he was dressed in what Charlie would assume was a nightwear of sorts that was torn in some places. She took note of his face, noting the tiredness in his deep blue eyes and darkened veins on his head.

 _I've seen symptoms like that. He's suffering from insanity._

She took her attention away from that and focused on where his hands were. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was no real piano but where the man's hands were piano keys made of shadows. As he pressed his fingers against each key music notes would appear in the form of shadows, floating into the air, carrying the sound.

It was magic. It had to be. There was no other way to explain what she was seeing. But what didn't make sense was how this man was here.

 _I know for fact I put a tight lock on the door and I've never seen this man before. He doesn't look like anyone I saw Maxwell make a deal with and I know all the survivors' faces from my hunts._

She looked at his face again to be sure. It seemed somewhat familiar but no name was coming to mind.

 _In any case, he's here somehow. Now the question is what to do with him._

Two thoughts came to mind. She could either throw him out of the throne room and join the others in surviving or just kill him since he was trespassing in her private space.

 _Or… maybe I could use him._

She stayed silent, clearing her mind to focus on the music the man was making. She had heard plenty of piano music in her lifetime but something was different about this music. Then there was something she noticed.

 _I don't hear any of the Their voices. Usually They're either shouting or whispering at me but I can't hear them at all with this music. My mind is actually calm for once. It's... beautiful._

She smiled as an idea came to her mind.

 _Looks like I might have a use for someone besides amusing me by surviving for change._

Her smile faded as she put on her best concerned look, kneeling before the man.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

The man gasped, looking up, the piano keys fading away as he stopped playing. His eyes were wide in fear and surprise as he beheld Charlie. She brought a hand to his chin, keeping up her worried facade.

"You don't look so good, Darling."

The man was stiff for a moment before giving a small nod.

"I haven't been in my right mind in years to be quite honest."

Charlie frowned at this.

"Insanity. You poor dear." She cupped a cheek in her hand. "Though I must ask, how did you get here? Generally it's only me in here."

"I'm not sure. I just remember being knocked out for a moment by a pest of shadow monster that I've been trying to shake for years and the next I woke up here and he was gone. Though I was greeted by his "friends" as it were so I did the one thing I knew I could do to keep them away and that was play my music."

"Oh, you poor dear." Charlie looked into his eyes, seeing there was something lingering behind them.

The man sighed.

"I don't even know why he brought me here. I remember him mentioning something about a new king has been throned but that's about it. Though honestly I don't miss the bugger."

"You've been through a lot… A new king." She hummed in thought. "There used to be one but he's gone now. Out to the wilds where he belongs. But… there is hope for you." She gave her best kind look. "Your music. It seems to have some sort of healing property. Do you use it for that?"

"It was my one way of holding onto any bit of sanity I had left while I was at the asylum. I don't know how but I could make music by just focusing and pretending I was playing the instrument of my choice. I usually stuck with piano but I found I could do others like violin. Either way, it drove the monsters away and let me have some peace and quiet. Sadly, I could never keep it up forever since my hands would get sore but… in a sense, it does heal the mind. I may have little sanity left but I still have it because my music allowed it. It silences all the voices. It sets the mind free from Their grasp."

Charlie's hand moved from his cheek as she cupped both of his hands in hers.

"A musical genius, plagued by insanity. Such is the fate of many creative souls. Yet here you are, holding on by a thread. A single note." She smiled. "A survivor… I must ask, what will you do here now that you are out of the asylum? It wouldn't seem you could just walk out there like that. Your clothes are hardly suited to last in the wilds."

"I don't think they're suited for anything in the world." The man frowned. "But to be honest… I'm not sure where to go from here. At the rate things were going I never thought I'd leave the asylum. Now that I'm out… it's unclear what I should do. I would consider going back to my family like I planned to but I have no idea where I am and if they're even still around. Last I heard of anything about them my wife was missing and my son possibly dead. They were the reason I held on for so long but… now I'm not sure what to do. I have no where to go."

Charlie frowned, running her hand through the man's hair.

"Oh, you poor darling. You truly have suffered haven't, you?" She pretended to think for a moment before a gentle look came to her. "If you have no where to go… you could stay with me. It gets rather lonely around here and I know how it feels to be plagued constantly by THEIR influence." She looked him over. "A bit of changes here and there and you'd fit right in."

The man gave a surprised look, tilting his head.

"You… hear Them too?"

"Oh, all the time. It's quite awful and I'm not sure what I could do about Them. I just wish They would leave me alone to think."

"Well… maybe my music could be of assistance. I know it clears my mind when I hear it, maybe it could work for you too."

A touched look came to her eyes, even managing to get them to look misty and full of tears.

"You would do that for me? A total stranger?" She asked her voice cracking. "Oh, you are far too kind. I couldn't, you need it more." She looked away, sniffling a bit.

"Oh, Miss, please don't cry."

"I don't even know you but you're showing me kindness despite your suffering."

"As long as I can hear my music too it works for me. I see no harm in sharing it. I'd rather someone not have to deal with Them like I've had to. It would be my honor to be able to help someone else be free of suffering."

Charlie looked back to the man, seeing a gentle look in his eyes as he squeezed her hands a bit. She allowed a single tear to fall.

"I would be most honored. What's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Victor Higgsbury. Yours?"

"I'm known as Charlie. The queen of this realm. It's such a pleasure to meet you Edward or Mr. Higgsbury if you prefer."

"Whatever you prefer, Your Highness." Edward bowed his head. "I usually prefer Edward though. I was never really one for formalities."

Charlie tilted his chin up.

"Then Edward it is." She hummed in thought, looking at his clothes. "Though do allow me to fix you up if I may? If you'll be part of my court now as it were you should look the part." She offered. "And it would be warmer for you."

"I would love to get out of these clothes." He felt his face, noting his thick beard. "And get a proper trim. I haven't looked in a mirror in a while but I know for fact I look like a wreck. I don't even know how long I was in the asylum but it's been quite some time since I could actually properly groom myself."

Charlie smiled kindly, helping him to his feet.

"Please, allow me. Just hold still for a moment." She stepped back as shadows began to form around Edward. The man gave a surprised yelp before he was enveloped by them as his attire was changed. "There. What do you think?"

Edward looked at himself, eyes wide in surprise. He was now dressed in white formal shirt with a light pink vest and dark red suit coat on top, along with proper dress pants and even had gloves. He noted a small pendant that was around his neck that resembled a deep red rose with black leaves.

"It's amazing." He said, adjusting his gloves. "I haven't worn anything like this since my performing days."

"And to complete the look." Charlie created a mirror in her hands, showing him his reflection. "A proper trim."

Edward looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his hair was now properly cut to a short length and it was slicked back the way he liked it. His beard was mostly gone and was now a small goatee on his chin. He noticed there was a now a red streak in the center of his hair. It was a bit odd but he he found it worked well with the outfit.

"It's perfect." He said, sighing relief. "Goodness, I feel like myself again."

Charlie smiled. making the mirror disappear in a burst of shadow flames.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Though..." She looked him over. "I feel you're missing something." She hummed in thought before snapping her fingers as a conductor's baton appeared in her hand. "Here. Try this. Might help your hands instead of having to play manually."

Edward took the baton into his hands. He hummed in thought before turning away from her, raising the baton. He started making motions with it, music notes making themselves present. However, instead of just piano music, a whole orchestra could be heard, creating a gentle sounding symphony.

Charlie closed her eyes, taking in the music as the whispers that had started up again faded to nothingness. She could think clearly.

 _I must never lose him._

She applauded him as she stood by his side.

"That was wonderful my dear Edward. Simply wonderful."

Edward smiled, stopping the music, taking a bow.

"Thank you, My Queen."

Charlie curtsied, a warm smile on her face.

"No, thank you. It's such an honor to have someone part of my court. Someone I can trust."

"I'm happy to be of service. Whatever life I did have is long gone so I'm happy to have someone to serve."

"No longer just a musician. You deserve a higher title than that."

Edward's eyes went wide in surprise.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly of the high class."

Charlie smiled, a bit more slyly this time. She made a sweeping gesture with her arm as she turned, leading him to her throne area.

"You are now. I was nothing more than a magician's assistant who was treated like nothing but an experiment by the former king. Now, I am royalty and this world is mine to shape and form. To nurture and grow. You can be so much more than who you were born as or who you were before."

"I suppose." Edward kept close, looking around him, noting all the decorations. "I slightly remember this place being in ruin. Now it looks like a grand theater. It's beautiful."

Charlie smiled, giving a slight shrug.

"It just needed a woman's touch. It's my stage to perform upon. Your stage to create magnificent music to keep the shadows at bay. Our place to call home… Count."

Edward's eyes went wide again.

"C-Count? My Queen t-that's quite the high position for just being a maestro."

Charlie tsk'd a bit. "

It's a high position because I trust you, Edward. You're part of my court. You're the only other person apart of it. I believe such a place of trust deserves the honor does it not?"

Edward thought about it for a moment before giving a small nod.

"It makes sense and I trust you, My Queen."

Charlie smiled, giving a nod of her own.

"Then welcome to the court. Dear Count of Umbra Rosa."

 _That does have a nice ring to it. And who I was before… that man is dead. This is who I am now._

Edward gave a bow, readying his baton.

"Shall I serenade you, My Queen?"

Charlie returned to her throne making herself comfortable.

"Please do."

"As you wish, My Queen."


	5. Water Logged

It was another day of travel for Wilson and Maxwell. Wilson was sure they were getting closer to where everyone else was but he was starting have his doubts with how alien the terrain was to him.

"Ugh…" Wilson looked at his map, shaking his head. "I feel like we're going in circles."

"No surprise." Maxwell looked around. "A lot of the terrain is meant to look similar to confuse people."

"Of course." Wilson ran a hand through his hair. "Doesn't help it's rather warm for a fall day." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "This heat is not helping my mind."

"Then soak your head." Maxwell gestured over to a pond not too far from them. "Just watch out for frogs."

"You better not push me in."

"No promises."

Wilson gave him a warning look before going over to the pond, being sure there were no frogs in sight. He gave a small sigh before holding his breath, slipping his head underwater. As much as he disagreed with Maxwell usually the water felt wonderful.

Until he felt something wrap around his neck and attempt to pull him in. He gripped the edge of the pond, forcing his head out before whatever it was could get a good grip, gasping for air.

Wilson tried to catch his breath, hearing Maxwell practically choke on his laughter.

"You KNEW this would happen!" He screamed, throwing a rock in his direction.

Maxwell moved to the side, dodging the rock with ease.

"The shadows can't help themselves. I guess I should've mentioned they happen to inhabit bodies of water as well. Stick part of your body in and they grab on and want to drown you."

Wilson growled, seeing the look of amusement in his eyes. "You TOLD me to stick my HEAD in. MY. HEAD. What would you have done if it had beheaded me hm!? Walked my body around back to camp? I think not!"

"Hmph, you paint such a dark picture. You sure you're human?"

"BE SILENT YOU DEMON!"

"No and for the record I said "soak" your head. Not stick your head in."

Wilson rolled his eye,s shaking his head as his hair took back its usual form from hanging limp. "You think it would've made a difference? Hands versus my head!?"

"I said soak. You could've done any number of things versus what you did. Not my fault you thought of that head thing all on your own."

"Ugh… DETAILS."

"Sure, sure." Maxwell rolled his eyes. "Anyways, if you're quite done we should probably get moving again."

"You find us some food. I'll see if I can find anything useful first. You owe me."

"Fine, fine. Don't take a bath in that now."

"SHUT UP!"

Maxwell walked off, humming to himself.

" _You know, you should've at least told him to be a bit careful."_ William said.

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that?"

" _I forget who I'm talking to sometimes."_

"Don't you have a nap to take?"

" _No."_

"Lovely."

Wilson shook his head, sitting down by the pond, taking is map out again, setting his backpack aside.

"Ugh… I just need to figure out where we are. Once I do I'll know exactly where to go."

Wilson kept his eyes trained on his map, not noting the form that was coming up from behind him.

It sniffed around before shoving its nose into his backpack, rifling around it.

Wilson reached back, looping an arm through one of the straps, going to stand up, unintentionally yanking the creature with it.

"MERF!"

Wilson froze, feeling the pull of the creature.

 _Oh great, what now-_

He looked behind him, eyes going wide at what appeared to be some kind of horse. It was dark blue in color with light blue marking and a deep green main. Its white eyes were wide, its muzzle stuck in Wilson's backpack.

"Mer?"

Wilson's arm dropped, slipping out of the backpack, stumbling back. "Whoa!"

The horse gave a muffled whinny, shaking its head about, trying to dislodge the backpack before freezing… the noise of crunching being heard as it remembered why it had its nose in there in the first place.

"Hey!"

Wilson walked over to it, trying to pull the bag off.

"That's my food you bloody creature!"

The horse yanked back, trying to snarl at him but failing with the bag on its face.

"Give it back!"

The horse shook its head, trying to keep out of Wilson's grip.

"Merf!"

"Why you! GIVE IT!"

He tried charging the horse but it butted him with its head, sending him right into the pond.

Wilson sputtered as he came up, hurrying to pull himself out only to have hands grasp at his legs, yanking hard on him.

"UWAH!"

The horse stared at him, blinking, the bag finally falling off its face.

Wilson clawed at the ground, trying to hold on. "Help me!"

More shadow hands came out of the water, grabbing Wilson, pulling him under deeper. The horse stared on before snarling, trotting over to Wilson, grabbing Wilson by the collar of his shirt with its mouth, pulling him out. Soon as he was out, it stomped at the ground, shrieking at the shadow hands.

They backed off, slipping back under the depths. The horse snorted, throwing its head back, letting out a whinny that sounded more like a scream, stomping its front hooves.

Wilson gasped for breath, sighing in relief.

"Whew…"

The horse looked over to him, lowering its head so their eyes met with his. It looked at him curiously before nuzzling him.

Wilson was confused at the change in demeanor but he wasn't about to complain. He hesitated before reaching up, petting the horse's side.

"Easy there… Good horse. At least, you look like a horse."

The horse whinnied a little, nuzzling more, sniffing, nipping a bit at his vest.

'H-Hey! My clothes aren't food-" It clicked in Wilson's mind. "One moment." He got his backpack, pulling out whatever contents were left. "Let's see… carrots and one piece of jerky."

The horse sniffed at the jerky before Wilson tugged it away.

"Ah, ah, no. You don't need meat. Horses where I'm from are vegetarian."

The horse snarled, letting out another haunting scream of a whinny in warning as Wilson was forced to cover his ears from having it so close. In the process, he dropped the jerky, the horse happily eating it quickly. Wilson took note that it had sharp teeth instead of the usual soft block shaped teeth horses generally had.

The horse sighed happily, finishing off the jerky before nuzzling Wilson again.

His gaze softened, stroking its neck as the horse nickered, burying its nose in his chest. "Heeey, that tickles." He chuckled. "Thank you for saving me back there - though next time, let's not fight over food."

The horse snorted, giving him a look that seemed to say "Don't try me".

"Alright, alright, just no killing me, please. I've got people depending on me."

The horse nodded before resuming nuzzling him.

Wilson chuckled. "Now, now, I need to check my map."

The horse backed off, sitting down next to him, resting it head in his lap, giving an innocent look, nickering a little.

Wilson chuckled, stroking its neck while he looked at his map.

"Rather affectionate, are you not?"

The horse whinnied, closing its eyes, keeping close.

"Higgsbury, I'm back."

Wilson looked up, seeing Maxwell coming up with food in his arms.

"Managed to find a whole patch of berries and killed a few frog-" He stopped short when he noticed the horse. "... You've got to be kidding me."

Within seconds the horse lunged to its feet, getting in front of Wilson. It let out a warning growl, lowering its head, ready to charge Maxwell.

"W-Whoa!" Wilson jumped up. "S-Stop he's a-"

It was too late as the horse let out a scream before charging at Maxwell as the man dropped what was in his arms, booking it from the immediate area and up a tree.

"H-Hey!" Wilson chased after them, soon catching up. "Easy!"

The horse snarled, keeping its eyes locked on Maxwell.

"Scram you Hellish beast!" Maxwell yelled from the branch he was clinging to. "I thought you water horses died years ago!"

The horse shrieked at him, lunging up onto its hind legs before slamming back down to the ground, circling the tree. Not quite satisfied that its prey was hanging out of reach.

"What do you mean water horses!?" Wilson exclaimed.

"Ever hear the legend of the kelpies, Higgsbury? Capaill Uisce? Or were you never interested in mythological creatures?"

"I was a hermit on a hill, what do you think!?"

"Good point. Well, to put it simple, kelpies are horses that can swim and are quite fast on land too, hence their other name, water horse. However, unlike regular horses they eat meat and are known to lead people to water to drown them. I'm surprised you're not dead."

Wilson crossed his arms. "It saved me from drowning actually."

Maxwell gave a stunned look. "It… Saved you? It actually saved you?"

"Yes. After a little accident with the water it pulled me out."

"Fascinating." Maxwell looked down at the angered beast. "... You remember me. Don't you?"

The horse nodded, snarling.

"Joy… Guess grudges die hard. Okay, you can deal with the spineless one then." Maxwell cringed, his demeanor changing as William came into consciousness. William still clung to the branch as he quickly slipped his glasses on, well aware of what was going on. "Of course he switches for me to be fed to a water horse."

Wilson shook his head, running over, trying to get ahold of the water horse. The water horse snarled, headbutting him in the shoulder a bit to keep him at bay.

"No! That is not food!" He hesitated before taking grip of the water horse's mane, forcing its head to the side. "Stop it, right now."

The horse nickered, glaring a bit, looking up at William.

William swallowed hard.

"N-Nice water horse."

The water horse bared its teeth at him before snorting. Wilson looked around before spotting the frog legs that Maxwell had dropped. "William, hold on one second." Against his better judgement Wilson dropped the water horse's mane, grabbing up the meat.

By the time he had turned around the water horse had gotten onto its hind legs, using its front legs to lean against the tree, nipping at the man's shoes as he tried to keep his feet out of reach.

"GYAH!"

Wilson whistled, gaining the water horse's attention as it moved from the tree, approaching him. It sniffed the frog legs before taking one into its mouth, starting to nibble on it. He gave a thumbs up to William though the taller man shook his head, not trusting the water horse.

"Don't worry, I've got it distracted. I'm sure we can calm it down."

William swallowed hard before climbing down, the man trembling a bit, keeping his distance.

"I-I'm not sure about this, Wilson."

Wilson kept his gaze locked on the water horse, entangling his fingers into its mane to keep a grip on it somehow.

"Steady now.… Be good." He murmured. "Don't attack. He won't hurt you."

The water horse nickered, looking at William.

William sighed.

"I'm not surprised they don't like me either. I'm linked to Maxwell and so they hate me too because he was the one who turned them into water horses."

Wilson gave William a puzzled look as he fed the second frog leg to the water horse, keeping it calm and quiet for now. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know when he did it but forever ago a group of survivors who came in also had horses as their companions. As a way to make things harder, he changed their horses so they would turn on them. What he didn't take into account was there were stallions and mares."

It clicked as Wilson looked to the horse slowly and back to William.

"Oh…" His eyes widened. "OH."

"Yes, he didn't expect them to reproduce. They were supposed to die out after their owners were dead but it still happened Apparently they're a rare sight these days since Maxwell wasn't even aware they were still around."

"Well life uh… finds a way I suppose." Wilson rubbed the water horse's nose, earning a nuzzle in return. "Affectionate too."

"So, bottom line, they don't like Maxwell and they don't like me by extension even if I had nothing to do with what happened."

"Well, we'll see how they feel. It would be faster to travel by horseback."

"Wilson, I don't think it will allow me to ride it."

He gestured to a remaining frog leg by William's feet. "Animals are animals however. They learn by association along with experience."

William's eyes went to it and back to the water horse.

"... Oh I am not feeding it. No. Nuh uh."

"Come now!"

"Wilson, it's not going to like me no matter what I do."

"Can you at least try?"

"It's going to bite my hand off if I do."

Wilson looked to the water horse.

"If they do then I can guarantee I'm not going to share anymore of my jerky or meat I find with them."

The water horse gave Wilson a look similar to that of the puppy dog eyes, whinnying quietly.

"I mean it."

The water horse buried their face into his chest, nuzzling him.

"Then be nice to William here. He's a friend. He's not the bad man who did horrible things to your kind." Wilson picked up the frog leg, handing it to William.

William swallowed hard, offering up the frog leg the water horse, his hand trembling.

"U-Um… Nice water horse."

The water horse looked at the food and to William before taking the frog leg, backing up a few paces before eating it.

William sighed in relief.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad."

"See?" Wilson gave a gentle smile. "Just need to make it clear you're not Maxwell."

"But what do we do when I'm not in control?" William frowned a little. "What then?"

Wilson hummed in thought. "That's going to be a bit harder. I'll have to keep a tight hold on them then. Keep them from outright attacking."

"How will you accomplish THAT?"

"I can create a lead and a bridle relatively easily."

The water horse snorted at the idea, nuzzling Wilson, giving a sad look.

"I don't think they like that idea, Wilson."

Wilson frowned, stroking her muzzle. "Shh… It wouldn't be to harm. I promise. Just to help you if you need a bit of guidance."

The sad look deepened

"D-Don't give me that sad look." He sighed. "Alright, bad idea, I see your point."

"If I remember right." William hummed in thought. "You can actually ride them without saddles or bridles. Their backs have grown a fur that's comfortable to sit on and their manes are just as good as bridles. Least, that's what Maxwell noted when he was aware of them."

Wilson nodded, petting the water horse more, taking note of the same additions. "Hm… We just need to see if we can get her to not murder Maxwell then."

"I think Maxwell's not coming out for awhile." William glanced to his sides. "Usually he'd say something right now but I think he's actually keeping quiet for once. Guess he got scared to silence."

" _Watch it or it's a major migraine for you."_

William cringed.

"Or not. Ow."

The water horse snarled, moving towards him. Wilson tugged on her mane to keep her from trying the same thing as before.

"H-Hey!"

William backed up a bit.

"Something tells me I won't be getting any rides but I'm sure you will which would be good to get you back to your friends sooner."

Wilson gave him a look.

"I'm not leaving you behind. You are not getting out of this one easily." He looked to the water horse giving a similar look. "I will not harm you and I will not allow the bad man to harm you but William is not him. So please."

The water horse flattened their ears, snorting.

"My threat is still valid. Behave or I'm not sharing any ?"

The water horse kept their stance before lowering their head, nuzzling Wilson before walking up to William, looking at him carefully before tentatively nuzzling him. William froze up at this but did what he could to relax, stroking the water horse's mane gently.

"G-Good water horse."

They nickered, keeping a bit close. William kept stroking their mane.

 _They're not gonna bite me. They're not gonna bite._

"There we go." Wilson smiled. "So, if I promise some food, think you could give me and my friend here a lift?"

The water horse nodded, looking to Wilson, perking up a bit at the mention of food.

"Good."

"Um… Wilson, do you know how to even ride a horse?"

"I've ridden beefalo. I've had some riding experience."

"But that's beefalo. This is a horse."

Wilson grinned. "I'm sure it won't be too different."

The water horse leaned down a little, allowing Wilson to climb up… although it took a few tries before he got up, given they tried to walk away every time he almost was fully up.

"N-No wait!"

The water horse snorted, shifting, basically forcing him to stay in place as he took hold of their mane.

William held a hand over his mouth.

"Oh dear. They've got an attitude."

"Behave." Wilson glared at the water horse before finally getting up, sitting on their back fully. "There." He held his hand to William. "Now, let's get you on here."

William swallowed hard before taking Wilson's hand, having a bit of an easier time at getting on than Wilson thanks to his longer legs.

"There we go." He looked to the water horse. "Now, you can get going."

The horse gave him a sneaky look, one that worried him a bit before taking off in a full canter. The men would later deny any high pitched noises that may have escaped them.

Wilson did his best to guide the water horse through the woods, looking for any sign of familiar terrain.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" William asked, holding onto Wilson tightly.

"Sort of, just hard to figure out the directions I was planning on with our ride going at top speed and not letting me guide." Wilson tugged harder on the mane, getting the water horse to slow down a bit. "But either way, sure beats walking."

"Right, right." William hung his head a little.

 _This is going to be a LONG day._


	6. Fall from the Reaper

Jack was tossing and turning in his sleep, his hand gripping at stomach. His body was most certainly in the camp, resting on a straw roll but in his mind… he was back there again.

The field where he had died in so long ago.

 _It was raining hard, the blood from his wounds soaking into the ground as the water washed over him. He looked to the side, seeing a massive bear like beast lying on the ground, its eyes glazed over with death. It had been a long struggle between him and that monster. That he remembered most vividly._

 _He had brought the creature to its end but it had also gotten him in the process. He was paralyzed with pain, his hand laying over the gash in his abdomen. He knew this was his end. He closed his eyes, preparing for it._

" _Brother!"_

 _His eyes slowly opened, seeing William looking down at him, the man having Jack's upper body cradled in his arms. His eyes were glassy with tears, a mortified look in them._

" _Will…" Jack managed to wheeze out._

" _Jack… I-I… I can fix this… Just… Just please don't die!"_

 _Jack gave a weak smile, bringing a hand to William's cheek._

" _Will… I'm… I'm sorry I was such a lousy brother."_

 _William shook his head._

" _Don't say that! You're NOT a lousy brother! You're my best friend! I… I… I was the one being the lousy brother not you! Just… Please… Don't… Oh heavens Jack… Please…"_

 _Jack stroked his brother's cheek with his thumb gently._

" _I'm sorry… I… I couldn't save you… I hope you can forgive me Will… I love you…"_

 _His hand fell back to his side as things went dark, the last thing being heard was his brother screaming._

" _No… No no no no no…! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I wasn't supposed to lose you too! Jack! JACK!"_

 _It was dark all around Jack, nothing but numbness before pain shot through him. He was no longer in the field with William._

 _Instead, he was back in a place he never wanted to go back to._

 _The throne room._

 _He was sprawled out on the floor, his wound reopened, keeping him from moving. Charlie was standing above him, her shadow hand holding some kind of being made of light by its neck. She grinned sinisterly, her brown eyes turning black and amber._

" _Think of this as an act of mercy, Dr. Carter."_

" _Charlie… You have no idea what you're doing. This is just going to make things worse." Jack wheezed. "You're throwing things out of balance. This world has a hard enough time keeping it together as it is-"_

" _That'll be enough out of you!" Charlie hissed, snapping her fingers as a portal opened under Jack, taking him away. "Enjoy your new lease on life!"_

 _Jack reached his hand out, trying to grab at Charlie but failing. Things faded to black save Charlie's sinister grin._

" _CHARLIE!"_

Jack eyes snapped open as he sat up on his roll, looking around. He was in the camp, alive and healing from his injury. He sighed in relief, taking a moment to calm his breathing. He looked to his side, seeing his daughter was still fast asleep on her straw roll beside him, curled up around her sister's flower. He smiled softly, stroking her hair, Wendy smiling in her sleep, nuzzling his hand.

Jack chuckled as he kissed her head before getting up, heading over to the campfire, sitting down in front of it. He focused on the flickers of the flames, trying to clear his mind of the nightmare but to no avail.

 _Charlie… You've really gone and done it this time._

"I must say, it's shocking to see you without your cloak and wings, Jack."

Jack's head snapped to the side, seeing Wickerbottom standing not too far from him.

"Ms. Wickerbottom. I… I had no idea you were part of this camp. I thought you were still living at your small home."

"I still do, I just travel back and forth." She sat down next to him. "Though can't stay for long without drawing attention. Seems the new ruler likes making sure everyone has to fight for their lives."

"It's insanity to say the least. I'm guessing Webber is here too?"

"Yes. He's in bed now. We just got back from scavenging and he was exhausted so I read him a story and tucked him in."

"And Woodie?"

"He's out on a long log harvest. He'll probably be back in another day or so."

"I see… I hadn't realized how many survivors were under Wilson's lead. You, Webber, Woodie, Willow, Wolfgang, Wigfrid, Wes, Wendy, Abigail… It's the biggest group I've ever seen."

"It is quite unusual but it has been beneficial."

"I just wonder how it all happened and how I missed it. I kept pretty close tabs on Wilson."

"You were very vigilante as the Reaper but you were not omni-present my dear." Wickerbottom chuckled a little. "As for how it happened… it all just came together. Wilson lead his small group and before long, he met Wigfrid's group, then Woodie and then me and Webber and we all banded together and that was that. Well, it was that till Wilson ran off on his own." Wickerbottom sighed. "I swear that young man has a horrible habit of finding trouble."

"Just how he is." Jack chuckled. "It's a wonder he hasn't died yet…"

Wickerbottom looked to Jack.

"Jack… Forgive my bluntness but why are you here? You shouldn't be here as you are and do you know what happened to Wilson?"

Jack sighed, lowering his head.

"I'm here because Her Highness decreed it to be so and as for Wilson he almost died because of her. Thankfully she still had some mercy left in her but not much."

"That's a pretty vague answer, Jack. Details would be nice."

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"... Ms. Wickerbottom, it's a bit of a long story."

"I've got time and you know I can't sleep."

Jack was silent for another minute before speaking, recounting what happened before he wound up in the camp.

oooooo

He was in total shock at what he had just witnessed. Something that could only be described as a hostile takeover. The once desolate throne room was now a regal in appearance and had a theater like feel to it. It was all perfect for the one who now sat in the throne.

He looked up the staircase that lead to the platform the throne was now located on, seeing the new ruler sitting proudly with a pleased grin on her face.

Queen Charlie.

"Ah, there you are." She smiled, resting a cheek on her hand. "Was wondering when you would be back, Jack."

"Charlie…" Jack breathed. "What… What was all that?"

"Ah, so you saw what I did to that scientist." She chuckled. "Was just making some corrections. He wasn't fit to rule in all honesty. Too skittish, not commanding enough and too stubborn to take any orders from Them. So, I figured it was time for new management and…" She gestured to herself. "Here it is."

Jack's jaw dropped a little, unsure of what to say, eliciting another chuckle from Charlie.

"Too much?"

"I… Charlie… I… I'm sorry just shocked and… not really sure what to think."

"Stunned. A perfectly normal response." She got up, moving gracefully down the stairs. "And this is only the start, Jackie. I have so many plans."

"Plans?"

Charlie gave a wave of her hand, showing images of shadows for Jack to see. He looked at them, eyes widening as what he saw looked like various monsters of sorts along with many other things.

"Charlie… What is all this?"

"This world needs some fixing up and I intend to do that with the greatest pleasure. New monsters, new hardships, everything you can think that will make any survivor's day a living nightmare."

"But… But…." Jack looked to her, trying to hold back his disgust. "But why?"

"Why? To make HIM pay of course." She gestured to a broken Maxwell statue. She made her way over, picking up the head. "He deserves after all he's done. Wouldn't you agree?"

"And the others? Who have done NOTHING wrong to YOU?"

Charlie shrugged.

"An unfortunate collateral. Maxie should've thought twice before bringing them in."

Jack shook his head.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me."

Charlie crossed her arms.

"Oh come now, Jack. Don't tell me you don't want revenge on the scum who was responsible for stealing your life."

"That scum is my BROTHER."

"Your brother DIED the night we were brought to this place. You know that very well, Jack."

"Doesn't mean I've given up on him. He's in there, I know he is."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Sure but let's remember he still has his part too. He can die for all I care. Nothing he can do will EVER make up for what he has done to me."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Charlie, I get it, you're angry but you're taking this way too far. Everything you have planned here, isn't this a bit much?"

"Are you questioning, my authority?"

"No, I'm questioning your sanity."

Charlie scoffed at him, turning her back to him.

"My conscious is clear, Jack. I'm the queen now, which means you're now loyal to me and must do as I say."

Jack gave a disgusted look.

"I never followed Maxwell's orders, why should I follow someone who is being just as bad as him?"

Charlie stiffened before slowly turning around, her hands clenched into fists.

"What… did you just say?"

"You know what I said and I'm not going to repeat myself." Jack turned his back to her, making his way out. "I'm not going to waste my time or yours any further. I've got work to do that matters more than this."

"If you value said work, you will stand where you are now and listen to me Jack." Charlie hissed, venom in her voice as Jack turned his head slightly, giving her a flat look.

"What do you mean by that?"

She smirked. "You have to listen to me. I'm not giving you a choice."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, Your Highness." Jack rolled his eyes, turning to leave again.

She growled, snapping her fingers as thorny vines made of shadows wrapped around his legs yanking them out from under him, bringing him to the floor. "You are being so rude right now. I just want to have a simple conversation with my only confidant in this blasted place but now look at what you made me do."

Jack struggled to get back to his feet, his light wings coming out from under his cloak, trying to cut at the vines but to no avail. He tried using them to get himself to his feet but that wasn't working either. Panic was starting to trickle into his mind as he looked up at Charlie. She smiled a sickly grin, kneeling to his level.

"Poor Jack Carter. A life stolen during its prime. A loving family with the most wonderful wife and children. That was all stolen in one fowl swoop." She cupped in his chin in her hand. "We're very much alike, my friend save you were turned into something that could save people while I became a monster. Aren't you just the littlest bit bitter towards the one who did this to you? Don't you want him to feel that same pain?"

Jack stared her down, his eyes glowing a bit brighter.

"I may have harbored those feelings at some point but I had to let go before it consumed me entirely so I could actually help people. Charlie, you need to let this go. Yes, he made a mess of our lives but what you have planned isn't going to solve anything! It's going to make things worse!"

Charlie shook her head, leaning in close, her own eyes giving a small glow.

"Jackie, Jackie, you're making me very cross. You know… there's more to this life than simply being a guide, correct? What if you had the ability to act as not just the savior but the judge and executioner? You could decide who lives… and who dies."

Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"What…?"

"That's right. You could be the arbiter of this world. Didn't you know? I mean, it's something only I can do. In fact, there are many things I can do that Maxy couldn't. So, how about it? You could put an end to those suffering right away… or better yet, put an end to those who deserve to be judged."

Jack shook his head furiously.

"I took an oath to do no harm! I refuse to be the bringer of death! That was NEVER my duty as a doctor or the Reaper and it NEVER will be!"

"Tch." Charlie scowled, moving back from him. "Jack. You've grown soft. I thought you wanted him dead more than I did. He stole your brother's body. He's a PARASITE."

Jack lowered his head.

"I do know that and yes, I did want him dead at one point… but killing him will only kill William in the process. I'm not willing to take that risk if there's even the smallest chance I can get William back." Jack closed his eyes. "And even if I did have the choice… What good would it do for anyone other than satisfying some blood thirsty rage?"

Charlie was quiet, looking lost in thought.

"Because then… he could finally know what it was like to be torn apart and put back together again." She said quietly, almost whispering.

Jack frowned, sympathy coming to his eyes.

"Charlie… I know he did horrible things to you. I know what it's like, I've been there too but please… I'm begging you, don't do this. Be better than him." Jack bowed his head. "Please… You have bigger heart than what you're showing here. Where's the kind Charlie I knew from before?"

"That girl…" Charlie gave a bitter laugh. "That girl knew things like sunlight and joy. She knew of a life without pain or the need to hunt. The need to thrive in darkness. That foolish simple girl… knew something I can't have Jack. I don't know if that Charlie will ever exist again."

"Charlie…" Jack tried to fight as his restraints, his wings trying to cut at them again.  
"It doesn't have to be that way. There's gotta be a way to fix this. We can't give up-"

Charlie turned to him, grabbing him back his abdomen with her shadow hand, lifting him up into the air. Jack struggled, but didn't dare slice at her with his wings.

"C-Charlie what are you…?"

She sneered at him, her eyes turning black and amber.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk. I think it's time you were relieved of duty."

Her grip around him tightened as electricity started flowing towards him. Jack gasped, feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pain. Pure and sincere pain.

He tried his best to hold back a scream but he couldn't. His body felt like it was being torn in ways he couldn't even begin to describe.

"AUUUUUGH!"

His body was flung to the floor as something white and glowing was pulled right from him. A creature that was struggling weakly as Charlie grasped it by the neck.

"Enjoy your new lease on life."

oooooo

"And… that basically sums up what happened." Jack gripped at his shoulders a little. "I got flung back out here through a portal and I was lucky enough to be near this camp. Let's just say I'm not in the queen's good graces at the moment considering she gave me my old injury that killed me."

"I see… Oh you poor thing. That must've been painful." Wickerbottom touched his shoulder.

"I can't even think of how to describe it. The best I can say is… I felt like I got ripped apart and then put back together." Jack closed his eyes. "So…. bottom line, Wilson was king for a minute then got kicked off the throne and then Charlie fired me and is doing who knows what with the thing she pulled out of me"

"Oh you poor dear." Wickerbottom frowned, sighing as she felt unease. "This world is ever changing. This world has a balance. She doesn't seem to understand that herself yet and it seems all that Maxwell has put the girl through has made her decide to put everyone through the ringer."

"It's pure unbridled rage and she has more power than I think Max could ever dream of having." Jack sighed. "This world was already coming apart at the seams when I was brought here and now it's just going to get worse… but yet I still hope for the best. There's got to be some way to undo all this I just don't know how."

She laid a hand on his back. "I've been around long enough to see things change from Max's insanity to even the hosts he had before your brother. I'm sure one way or another, it will work out."

Jack nodded.

"Right… I know this though. Wilson is out there and I'm sure he'll be back before we all know it… and… somehow, someway, we can still save Charlie."

Wickerbottom nodded, looking to the fire with Jack.

"I can agree… Are you going to tell the others what happened?"'

"Not yet. I… really don't like talking about it and we got enough to worry about right now. What I went through isn't the most important thing we have to concern ourselves with."

"I understand. I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me."

"Thank you."

Jack closed his eyes before a determined look came to them.

 _I refuse to give up on you Charlie. I know you're in there._

 _So please… Hang on._


	7. Homecoming

Night was almost upon the camp. Everyone was resting after a long day, sitting around the campfire, enjoying a well cooked meal.

"You really out did yourself this time Wigfrid." Jack smiled, digging into his soup. "I think this is your best meat stew yet."

"Thank ye." Wigfrid grinned, biting into her own. "Helps I föund gööd meat this time."

Jack nodded, chuckling as he felt his daughter snuggle up to his side.

"Already done eating, Princess?"

Wendy nodded, letting out a small yawn. "Ahuh. I'm all full and sleepy." She giggled a bit. Jack ran his hand through her hair.

"Get some rest then. I'll be right here."

She nodded, holding Abigail's flower close to her, cuddling up to her father.

Willow smiled at the sight.

 _It's good to see her be… a kid again. Usually she's so depressed but now… what a switch in attitude._

She dug into her food but then took note of something. Chester was walking towards the edge of the camp, heading towards something.

 _The heck?_

She set down her bowl, following after the canine like creature.

"Where you going, boy?"

"What's göt him walking ön his öwn?" Wigfrid asked. "He usually döesn't dö that."

Willow didn't have a moment to respond as Chester started barking, taking off at top speed.

"C-Chester!" Willow grabbed her lighter, just in case. "What's gotten into you!?"

"Bark bark!"

Chester stopped, still barking. Willow looked to where he was barking, seeing a form approaching the camp. It was taller than her and it looked like some kind of monster. She couldn't make out any details but that didn't change one thing. If she had to put up a fight she would. She readied her lighter, getting into a stance.

 _Whatever it is, it stands no chance against me._

It walked into view, revealing itself to be some kind of horse… and there were people on its back.

One of them waved at her as soon as they got a good look at her.

"WILLOW!"

Willow froze up a bit as the voice registered. She moved a bit closer, eyes widening in shock at the person she was looking at.

"... Wilson?"

"Bark!" Chester ran up to the water horse, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Bark bark!"

Wilson grinned.

"Chester!" Wilson got the water horse to stop, getting off, petting Chester's head. "So good to see you ol' boy!"

Chester purred, nuzzling him.

"Bark bark!"

Willow stayed where she was, staring at Wilson, still in shock.

 _He… He's alive._

Wilson looked to her, walking over to her.

"And it's so good to see you too, Willow." He gave a gentle smile. "I missed you."

Willow just stared for another moment before tears welled up in her eyes, taking Wilson a back.

"W-Willow?"

She sniffled a bit before throwing her arms around him, causing him to stumbled back a bit.

"You big DUMMY!"

Wilson was frozen in place before slowly bringing his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"W-Willow I-"

"We thought you were dead!" She sobbed. "You just ran off on your own and never came back and… and we could never find your body and… You dummy! You big fat dummy! Don't ever do that again or I swear I'll… I'll burn every last one of your inventions to the ground along with your stupid hair and… and…!"

Wilson shook his head, bringing her closer.

"I'm sorry."

Willow froze up before burying her face, sobbing, relief going through her as she slowly relaxed. Wilson kept her close, stroking her hair, humming softly to her.

"Oh, M'lady. I'm so sorry."

"Please tell me you're staying."

"I am and so are my companions." Wilson gestured to the water horse.

Willow looked, smiling at the water horse, then looked to see someone else on the water horse, her eyes growing wide before they narrowed.

"Him?"

William gulped, keeping close to the water horse, giving a small wave.

"Um… Hello… Eheheh…"

Willow narrowed her eyes. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Please." William gave a small sheepish smile. "I just want to help."

Willow had confusion cross her eyes at this.

"Huh, I thought I'd see more arrogance. Not… whatever this is."

"It's… complicated." Wilson shook his head. "We'll explain but can we get back to the camp first?"

"Of course! Oh man everyone is going to be so happy to see you and we even have our own new addition."

"That so?" Wilson chuckled.

"Yep. Come on."

Wilson took hold of the water horse's mane, guiding it along back to the camp, William deciding to stay on its back to obscure his face a little longer from the others.

 _I'd rather not draw attention to myself. This is about Wilson right now, not me._

"Everything's been going pretty well. Wigfrid bagged some really yummy meat and made a giant batch of stew - so big it had to go in three different pots!"

"Oh that sounds wonderful. And how're the children?"

"Oh that, you'll see for yourself."

"Alright then."

They were soon back at the camp, everyone's eyes going wide at the site of Wilson.

"Wilsön!?" Wigfrid stood up. "That really yöu?"

Wilson smiled, giving a bow.

"The one and only."

The others got up as well, save for Jack, who gave his daughter a small shake.

"Wendy, wake up. Wilson is back."

Wendy yawned a bit, looking up, confusion in her eyes before she squealed, running right to him, hugging the man tightly.

"WILSON!"

Wilson laughed, hugging the girl.

"Oh, Wendy! So good to see you." He picked her up, hugging her close. "My, I think this is the happiest I've seen you."

Wendy giggled, nuzzling him a little. "I've had some good things happen." She told him, a bright smile on her face. "Willow, can I show him? Please?"

"Sure, Kiddo."

"C'mon!"

Wilson chuckled as Wendy led him along, his eyes going wide as he saw Jack.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My father!" Wendy giggled, running up to Jack, hugging him. "He's alive!"

Jack smiled, hugging his daughter, looking to Wilson.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wilson. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Wilson had a warm look in his eyes, offering a handshake to him.

"Likewise. I've heard many good things about you from the girls. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jack shook his hand.

"Heh, thank you… and thank you for taking care of my girls."

Wilson grinned. "It was a pleasure. They're little angels."

"Hee." Wendy giggled hugging Jack tightly. "We try."

Jack smiled, kissing her head.

"That's my girl."

Wilson chuckled, then something crossed his mind.

"Jack Carter, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…" Wilson glanced to where William was, seeing the man was keeping out of site. "I think there's someone else who needs to see you."

Jack followed his gaze, unable to see any site of William thanks to the water horse.

"Hm?"

Wilson shook his head. "One second." He went back over and whispered to him. "What are you doing?"

"He's going to kill me!"

"He's your brother-"

William shook his head. "He hates me. He wouldn't want to talk to me."

"We'll see about that."

"W-Wilson what are you-"

Wilson grabbed William by the shoulders, yanking him off the water horse with ease, dragging him over to Jack before throwing him in front of him.

"W-Wah!"

"You'll thank me later!"

Jack gave a puzzled look at William lying flat on the ground, not recognizing him without seeing his face. He set Wendy aside, helping him up.

"You alright sir-" Jack stopped short as soon as he saw William's face. "Will?"

William swallowed hard, looking him in the eyes, a terrified look on his face.

"H-Hello… Brother." He closed his eyes, bracing himself for a punch or a smack… or a scalpel. He wouldn't put it past Jack and he wouldn't blame him either.

Though what came was arms being wrapped around him tightly. William's eyes snapped open, finding he was being hugged by Jack, the older brother's head resting against his.

"Oh heavens above… It's really you!"

William felt his eyes sting with tears as he wrapped his arms around his sibling, nodding a little.

"Y-Yes." He whispered, his voice cracking. "It's me, Brother… I'm here."

Jack held him closer, his shoulders shaking a little.

"Brother."

William stroked his back. "I-It's okay… I'm okay." _For the most part._

Jack frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"If that heartless snake is doing anything to you I'll find a way to make him so miserable that all he'll want to do is stay quiet for eternity."

William's eyes grew wide, looking at his brother.

"H-How do you know about…?"

"It's a long story that I still haven't told anyone and need to at some point but honestly I got a lot more important things to worry about. You being one of them."

William smiled a little keeping close to him.

"You always look out for me. Even when I've done so much wrong."

Jack chuckled.

"I'm your big brother. It's kind of my job to look after you."

William nodded, closing his eyes.

"Jack… I'm so happy to know you're alive. I… I thought you were gone for good."

"Trust me, I thought I was too but… I guess an angel smiled upon me."

"Heh. Must be a merciful one."

"Something like that." Jack stroked his back. "And Maxwell, if you can hear this, you so much as come out you get the BIG needle. Got it?"

" _He does realize I can just make you feel it instead right?"_

 _Jack would find a way. Mark my words he would._

"Heh, maybe a sleep dart or two."

"I could get behind that. Either way just happy I get to see the real you again."

Wendy huddled up to both of them, doing her best to hug them both.

Jack smiled, stroking her hair.

"And this little one missed her uncle very much."

William smiled softly, bringing an arm around her.

"And I missed Little Wendy Bird."

Wendy's eyes lit up as she squealed, hugging William tightly with the arm she had around him.

"You remembered!"

 _I guess I did… didn't I?_

 _That's right… I always called her Wendy Bird._

William smiled softly, stroking her hair.

"Always your name, Wendy Bird."

Wendy sighed happily, keeping close to them.

Wilson smiled from where he stood, nodding to himself before he looked down at Chester, who had settled by his side.

"Well, Chester, shall we go see how everyone else is doing?"

"BARK!"

He hurried after the creature, sighing happily.

He was home. He was back with his friends. Old and new.

 _We'll get through this. Together._


	8. No Regrets

It was back to routine for Wilson as being leader of the camp. Planning what had to get done on certain days, what meals to make, all the basics of survival. He couldn't be happier to be back doing what he did best.

More importantly though, he was just happy to be back with everyone.

 _Being alone was just awful after a while._

Wilson was busy brushing up the water horse as they nibbled happily at their bowl of meat. He had gotten most of his chores done thanks to the water horse so he thought they deserved a good brushing up.

"Hey, Wilson?"

Wilson looked behind to see Jack, the man holding a load of spider glands in a bowl his arms.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to let you know I got us restocked on glands. I'm planning on using most of them to make healing salve if that's alright with you."

"Perfectly fine." Wilson smiled.

"Good." Jack smiled a bit before setting down the bowl, coming over to Wilson before stepping in front of the water horse, petting their head, earning a small nuzzle form them. "Never seen anything like it before."

The water horse snorted a little.

"Just so you know they are a she." Wilson chuckled. "I checked this morning since I wanted to name her. Been thinking about it and I think I finally have a name."

"Oh?"

"Nessie." Wilson gave a sheepish look. "Like the lockness monster?"

Jack chuckled.

"I think it suits her." Jack rubbed right behind Nessie's ears, the horse sighing happily. "Good girl."

Wilson chuckled, continuing on with his brushing.

"She is."

Jack nodded before looking to Wilson.

"You doing alright?"

"Hm?" Wilson looked to Jack, giving a confused look. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Seemed like you were in some deep thinking before I spoke up."

"Well, that's what I do all the time. I have to think about what needs to be done and so on."

"I'm aware of that, Wilson but it seems to be more than that."

Wilson stopped, sighing.

"It's… nothing, really."

"You don't have to tell me Wilson but you just seem distracted and my duty as a doctor is to look after both the physical and mental health of those around me. I just want to help you if I can."

Wilson was silent for a moment before speaking.

"... Jack, have you ever been through something… so horrible it made you think back to everything you've done? And everything you hadn't done but wanted to?"

"Hm… I think I have. Why?"

Wilson lowered his head.

"What would you do… if you survived it? Would you act on those things that you wish you had done even if it might be something that… that might I dunno, be too brash?"

"Well depends what it is." Jack shrugged. "I would restrain myself from doing anything stupid but if it was something I knew I was going to regret if I never did it then I would do it."

Wilson bit his lip.

"Even…"

Jack raised an eyebrow, not hearing the rest of the Wilson's sentence.

"Wilson, mumbling will not help here. I have pretty good hearing but I didn't get any of that. One more time please and louder?"

Wilson swallowed hard before looking Jack right in the eyes.

"Confessing your feelings to someone you like?"

Jack blinked before smiling, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Ah, this is about Ms. Willow, isn't it?" Jack chuckled. "I noticed during the times you were distracted you were often looking her way. You like her a lot, don't you?"

Wilson felt his face heat up, ducking his head down as he brushed Nessie's mane more.

"Q-Quite a bit. She's… goodness, she's like a star. Bright but fiery and brilliant."

"And beautiful."

Wilson nodded, keeping silent.

Jack hummed in thought.

"... Well, from what I've seen on my own time and what others have said, I don't see why you couldn't tell her you like her in that way."

Wilson froze.

"E-Eh!?"

Jack chuckled.

"Wilson, I want you to think for a few minutes. You and Willow have been working together for quite some time now. Probably the longest out of anyone in this camp. Think of all you've done together, what you've done for her and what she's done for you. You're not strangers and you're most certainly friends but here's the funny thing about love, coming from someone who has fallen in love. You usually wind up falling in love with someone who is your dearest friend. I didn't just marry some girl, I married my best friend."

Wilson smiled a little at that.

"That so?" He asked. "I admit all of this is still so new to me. I've never really courted before."

"My Diana is the one person in the world who knows every single thing about me. My dreams my hopes, my thoughts. She is the one who could find me out of a crowd of Jack Carters just by being herself."

"I see." Wilson glanced over his shoulder, catching the sight of Willow walking by, Wendy at her right side holding her hand and Webber on her left, Abigail trailing behind. "She… Willow has… motivated me to be better. When I was on my own I was fine but I was mostly going through the motions and scheming how to defeat Maxwell and find my way home. Then… she came into my life. After we met I felt the need to do more, to be better so I could have confidence that we would survive another night, that we would be able to find our way home at some point, that… she would be by my side, safe and sound. The others came too and I became even more motivated to work harder to make sure everyone was alright but Willow… it just feels different."

"She was here first." Jack smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And well, every relationship is different. There's friends, family and then, there's also love. I'm not saying you have to marry her on the spot, Wilson but if I were you, at least tell her how you feel so that doesn't haunt you like it did on the the throne."

Wilson's eyes widened as he looked to Jack.

"H-How do you know about that?"

"Not important right now. Right now, we're talking about you. I want you, tonight, to meet with Willow and tell her how you feel. Whatever happens, happens but at least you said it. If it gets awkward, smooth it out. Friends can bounce back. If it goes a different direction, play it by ear and take it as slow as you like. These kind of things take time after all."

Wilson gulped giving him a nervous look.

"You think so?"

Jack smirked crossing his arms.

"I know so."

"... Pardon me but did you just give me a prescription for love?"

The man laughed, throwing his head back.

"YES!"

Wilson grinned a bit.

"Heh, glad you find that funny. Usually people don't laugh at my jokes all that much. Save Willow who gives me a slap on the shoulder before laughing or saying something to bounce off whatever joke I made."

"Well hey, she appreciates your humor then. You make her laugh, that's a start." Jack patted his back. "Just do it tonight. It's a full moon and I'll cover all your chores. Also, might want to get her a gift too. To apologize for running off and what not."

He nodded, humming in thought before grinning as an idea came to him.

"And I believe I know just the thing. Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome." Jack grinned. "Let me know how it goes when you get back. Take as much as you two need." Jack picked up his basket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got healing salve to make."

"Wait, one more thing."

"Hm?"

"You… will tell me how you knew about the throne, right?"

Jack chuckled.

"All in due time, Wilson." Jack walked off. "All in due time."

Wilson rubbed his head before looking to Nessie.

"Well girl, shall we?"

She whinnied, nuzzling him.

 _Let's impress a girl._


	9. An Unspoken Thing

Willow sat quietly by herself with her lighter, flicking it on and off, looking up at the starlit sky that accompanied the full moon. The last few days had been wonderful. Wilson was back and while it was interesting working with William and Maxwell they were doing what they could. Overall, the best thing was Wilson being back, that's all she cared about. He was leading the camp again, he was accompanying them on hunting trips, he… he was there. Right where he should be.

 _It's been like a dream. He's back and he's healthy._ Willow smiled to herself. What else could she ask for? Wilson was still himself.

Though it was amusing to say the least when he and Wigfrid had to chase their latest animal companion out of the drying rack area.

 _Though I wonder why he wanted to meet with me in private tonight. Usually we go hunting on nights like this but… I guess he has something tell me._

Soon, Wilson appeared, holding something behind his back.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." He smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, you're fine." She smiled warmly, patting the spot next to her. Wilson nodded, sitting beside her.

"Thank you kindly."

"Anytime. So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes." Wilson sighed before revealing what was behind his back, showing it was a small pack of firecrackers."First, a gift for me being an idiot and leaving everyone behind. I know these are your favorite."

Willow's eyes lit up as a grin came to her face. "Ooo!" She took them, looking them over "Colorful too." She laughed. "Consider yourself forgiven. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Wilson ran a hand through his hair. "Willow… I… wanted to talk to you about something important. During my solo travels I saw a lot of things. Terrifying things, including my near end. It got me thinking about some things. Things I thought I was going to regret."

Willow frowned, bringing an arm around him. She could see a haunted look in his eyes as he looked down.

"You can tell me anything. I want you to know that."

Wilson looked to her, a small smile on his face.

"Good." He closed his eyes. "Willow… I… I found my way to the place Maxwell was residing. His throne room. He was pinned to it. I don't know why I took pity on him but I set him free and… in exchange I wound on that throne and then…" He clenched his chest a little. "The night monster… she… she came for me. She nearly killed me. So many thoughts ran through my head as she started shocking me. The fact I abandoned everyone. That I never found my way home… You."

Willow's eyes widened as she touched his shoulder gently. "Wilson, you didn't mean to."

"Willow, I was a bloody fool for doing what I did. And to think… I could've lost it on there."

"But you're here now You're okay… You're… You're alive." Willow lowered her head. "That's all I care about. You're not dead. I was so scared I'd never see you again. You… You promised you wouldn't die on me… that… that you wouldn't leave me."

Wilson frowned, tipping her chin up.

"And trust me, I'm kicking myself for doing that to you. Willow… I… I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

Willow's eyes grew misty as she gazed into his eyes. She brought her hand up, cupping his cheek.

"And you mean a lot to me, Wilson. You mean so much to everyone but… especially me. It was just us at first. Just you and me and this crazy world."

"Then the others came with time." Wilson placed his hand over hers. "But Willow… I… I've been meaning to tell you this but… out of everyone you… you have had the most impact on me. I didn't think much of it at first but as time went on, I found that whenever I was with you that my heart… it… it would just start pounding. I felt a need to be close to you… to do anything to make sure you were happy." Wilson closed his eyes. "I swear if I didn't know better I would think my heart was on fire at times."

She felt her face heat up at this, her face growing red. "Wilson..." She whispered. "Y-You mean that?"

"Every word of it." Wilson gazed into her eyes. "I really don't know how to explain it Willow but… just know, I care for you very deeply and will do anything to make sure that you can be happy."

Willow nodded, gazing into his eyes. "And I care for you Wilson. I want to be by your side. I want to see you smile. I want to hear you laugh."

Wilson's cheeks flushed a little red.

"Willow…"

"I mean that."

Wilson smiled, finding himself leaning in closer.

"Thank you… Willow… I… I think what I'm trying to say is… I…"

Willow leaned in closer, her eyes lighting up.

"You..?"

"I…" Wilson felt the words getting caught in throat. "I…" He closed his eyes and before he knew it his lips locked with Willow's.

Willow's eyes widened before she relaxed closing her eyes, leaning into it.

Wilson pulled back gently, somehow finding himself relaxed, gazing at Willow, even if his heart was pounding at a hundred beats per minute.

"Willow…" He said, practically whispered. "I love you."

Willow's heart was going a mile a minute as she gazed at him. Her eyes were a lit with warmth and joy.

"I love you too." She whispered, touching her forehead to his.

Wilson sighed happily, nuzzling her a little, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"You… You do?"

Willow smiled.

"I do."

Wilson felt a grin cross his face.

"I… I've never felt this way about anyone."

Willow grinned nuzzling him.

"I've never felt this way either but I'm so happy right now."

"As am I."

Wilson leaned in again, kissing her gently, Willow returning it. They held it for a few minutes before parting, gazing at each other.

"This… This is okay, right?" Wilson asked.

Willow nodded, giggling a little.

"Yes. More than okay." She brought her arms around him loosely as he hugged her, bringing her close.

"Oh, Willow."

"Wilson…"

Wilson kept her close, lying down with her on the grass. Willow cuddled into his side, laying her head on his chest.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, right?"

"No. Jack told me he had it covered when I told him what I was planning so we can just stay here if you want."

"Oh thank goodness."

Wilson smiled, bringing her closer.

"So I guess we're staying here till dawn then?"

Willow cuddled close to him.

"Yes. You're stuck with me, Higgsbury."

"Oh dear, whatever will I do?"

Willow giggled curling up in his arms.

"Deal with it."

"Hm… I guess I can do that." He smiled, kissing her head. "Long as I get to hold you in my arms."

Willow sighed happily, kissing his chin.

"I'd love nothing more."


	10. Another Path

"Alright, you're all set." Jack smiled as he finished tying a bandage around one of the spider legs on Webber's head. "Just take it easy and it'll heal up perfectly. Okay?"

The boy smiled giving a nod.

"We will! Thanks, Dr. Carter! Can I go play now please?"

Jack chuckled, smoothing down some of the fur on his head. "Go right ahead. Be careful now."

"Yay!"

Webber ran off, heading towards Wendy and Abigail who were tending to a flower patch. Jack chuckled a bit before focusing on his medical kit, looking over things.

 _Okay… I've got plenty of healing salve and bandages to last me awhile, I just need to get a proper kit made. This backpack is fine but nothing beats a proper case._

He closed up his bag, stretching a bit.

 _Maybe I'll go for a walk-_

CRASH!

Jack froze at the sound of something crashing, looking towards the source. It was coming from Wilson's work area. He hurried over, his bag in his arm ready just in case.

"Everything okay over here?"

Wilson was standing in the center of his work area, a large wrench in hand. He looked enraged as he stared at a broken piece of equipment on the ground.

"Oh just DANDY!" He screamed, bringing it down as a hammer to smash the device again. "JUST! DANDY!"

Jack had concern in his eyes as he watched Wilson destroy whatever it was. He stopped as soon as he was out of breath, the equipment now in billions of pieces.

Jack set his bag down, walking over to Wilson. He took the wrench out of Wilson's hands before placing his a hand on his shoulder

"Feel better or do you still need to get some anger out?"

"Oh just fine." Wilson hissed. "Everything is absolutely positively FINE!" He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated growl. "I'm a bloody idiot but that's fine! I'm TOTALLY incompetent but it's fine!"

"Wilson."

"WHAT!?"

Wilson looked up at him, his blue eyes having flames burning in them.

"I won't say what I'm thinking since I found it never works but I will say this. Breathe. Please. Deeply, preferably. I just don't want to see one of our working devices broken. Particularly the alchemy engine. I need that for my medical supplies."

Wilson took a deep breath, giving Jack a cold look as he exhaled.

"One more time please."

"Oh come on."

Jack gave him a look that mimicked Wilson's own infuriated look.

"I said: One more time."

Wilson gulped before doing as told.

"There. Better?"

"Not really."

"I guess what I should be asking is do you still feel the need to break things?"

Wilson looked at his hands before shaking his head.

"No, not in particular."

"Then we have progress."

"... I've made a mistake, haven't I?"

"Possibly." Jack looked to the broken device. "What was that supposed to be anyway?"

"I honestly don't remember." Wilson pulled away from him, leaning against the science machine, bringing a hand to his face. "But that doesn't matter because it didn't work and it probably would have never worked."

"Well hey now, just because something failed once doesn't mean you should give up. It's from failing we learn how we can improve and what doesn't work."

"Easy for you to say, you actually got somewhere with the path you chose. I didn't." Wilson gripped at his head. "You actually got the job you wanted and were successful. Not… a failure who could never get anyone to take him seriously. Not… some quack and failure of a son."

Jack frowned.

"Now what's got you saying all that all of sudden? You do realize a majority of the tools here were made by you, right? I wouldn't call that being a failure, Wilson. That's pretty good if you ask me."

Wilson gave him a flat look.

"That was after I made a deal out of desperation. I wanted to be an amazing inventor. Someone great enough to… to put my name in the books. To make people look at my family and go: "Those are the Higgsburys! The ones who raised that amazing scientist." but it never happened. I was living in a shack, possibly filled to the brim with diseases by the way and played with chemicals all day long."

Jack sighed.

"Wilson, be honest with me now and this is going to be harsh. Were you in it for the sake of loving what you do or was it because you wanted fame?"

Wilson rubbed his arm, looking down.

"It was a bit of both. I loved science ever since I was a young child… but inventing was what I wanted to do. Not what I was actually… showing any talent for."

"I see." Jack brought a hand to his chin, humming in thought. "Failure of a son… You were under a lot of pressure, weren't you? Not the greatest parents I'm assuming?"

Wilson growled audibly.

"My mother I'll have you know was the most wonderful person I had ever met!"

Jack held up a hand.

"Don't bite my head off. Father?"

Wilson frowned, looking around to be sure no one was listening.

"... You have to promise to keep your mouth shut about what I'll tell you, okay?"

"My lips are sealed and the secret shall be kept in the medical filing system that is my head."

Wilson chuckled a little before sighing.

"My father had a mental breakdown when I was a young child." He started, a haunted look coming to his eyes. "There was such a change. Like night and day. He was cold, harsh… He was always yelling at my mother and I..." Wilson's voice cracked as he squeezed his arm tighter. "Told me… Told me to just be quiet and stop annoying him.."

"I see…" Jack frowned.

 _Sounds like he's got some mental trauma hidden in that head of his._

"Was he committed?"

"Yes."

"And your mother did what she could to raise you?"

"With all her heart along with my grandparents and uncle."

"Hm… Then where was all the pressure coming from? From what you're saying and how you're saying it, it sounded like those who cared for you would love you no matter what. Why would you be so concerned with being famous?"

"To prove… them wrong."

"Your caretakers?"

"My mother's family." Wilson growled a bit. "To prove to them I wasn't a runt. That I wasn't a mistake. That I wasn't an idiot. That I was so much more than what they thought I was."

 _Ah, there it is._

"I see."

"They're the worst… Just… the worst."

"So, why do you need to prove them wrong here, hm?"

Wilson froze up a bit, giving him an infuriated look, opening his mouth for a comeback but finding he couldn't come up with anything.

"... When we get back I will."

"Then what?"

"Huh?"

"What happens after that?" Jack crossed his arms. "Do you just stop?"

Wilson looked down, giving a shrug.

"I… I don't know. Maybe?"

"Wilson, do you even like engineering? Like, actually like it, not just following what your dark knowledge feeds you?"

"... Not particularly."

"Then what do you like?'

"... Chemistry. Even if it blew up in my face half the time."

"Ah, but what kind of chemistry? Chemistry can go all sorts of routes. I should know." Jack grinned. "I had to learn some myself in regards to medicine."

Wilson smiled a little. "I'm interested mainly in chemistry that applies to that actually. Researching vaccines, seeing what reacts to what bacteria… A-And I really love biology too."

"So, why weren't you focusing on that?"

Wilson gave a sheepish look.

"That, I admit, was some of my own hubris. I didn't think it would be helpful or would get me anywhere."

"You kidding?"

Wilson got an astonished look.

"Wilson, ever hear of the Journal of Medicine? That's something all doctors dream of getting their names in even if it's just the tiniest little thing. Some of them were just pure chance like how the first real anesthesia was discovered by Thomas Green Morton out of wanting to help patients not feel pain during surgeries. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but hey, it worked out for the boy he was helping a surgeon operate on. On top of that, you know who he consulted on the matter? A chemist. So, another thing to note, it's a group effort too. While it's any doctor's dream, including myself to get our name in the journals, our goal is to work together and build off each other's knowledge so we can help people. That's how it works."

Wilson got a hopeful look on his face as he took that information in.

"That's amazing… just, amazing." He chuckled a bit. "Heh… guess I was judging myself a little too soon then."

"Wilson, have you ever considered taking on medicine over inventing?"

Wilson got a surprised look before pointing to himself.

"M-Me? A… A practicing physician?"

"Why not?"

"... Jack, you're talking to someone who is constantly almost dying and has probably experienced every disease possible here."

"So? That doesn't affect anything. You just need to be more careful."

"But… Okay, but why?"

Jack grinned, taking off his backpack, taking out all his supplies.

"You made all of these right? In particular, the healing salve, the honey poultice and the injectors?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you didn't invent them but you can craft these off the top of your head, correct?"

"Yes?"

Jack grinned.

"Well, then you have one skill needed in order to be a good physician. A sharp memory."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean much."

"One more thing I'm going to throw in. The meat effigy we have sitting in our camp. While that one has never been used the method does work, yes?"

"Yeah." Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "Had a heart attack with Wolfgang dying for a moment then coming out of the thing but it does work."

"And if I recall correctly, you invented it, yes?"

Wilson nodded.

"Yes. A life insurance policy just in case something ever happened to one of us. Namely me." He gave a sheepish grin. "Namely after Willow threatened to burn my remains should I die permanently."

"Ah good move on her part. Anything else?"

Wilson hummed in thought.

"Well… there was something but… it sounded so far fetched."

"Tell me."

Wilson grinned, going to his work bench, rummaging through a chest under it, before pulling out a rather large jar.

Jack's eyes widened at the contents. It appeared to mimic a human heart.

"Is that..?"

"Not the real thing. Artificial and charged with magic like the effigy. I was thinking of calling it the Tell Tale Heart after the poem." Wilson stood up fully. "A method of reviving the dead without sacrificing the original body or if there is no time for an effigy or to be used to replace a heart should heaven forbid someone in our camp suffers heart failure or cardiac arrest."

"Interesting." Jack looked at it carefully. "This world sure is strange but I never did once look into revival methods. They were rare for me to ever see. Hm… I guess there is some cost though."

Wilson winced.

"With both the effigy and the heart here, some blood is required. I often feel exhausted after doing it, even if it isn't much."

"Well, inflicting pain on one's self can do that and there's magic involved so it gets into your system." Jack stood up straight. "But all that aside… Wilson, if you are interested, I could teach you all you need to know in order to be a physician and certify you. Not that you really need a license here but still."

Wilson's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

Jack smiled.

"You already know some things and on top of that I have taught you some of my tricks and to be quite honest you catch on quicker than any intern I've seen in the hospitals I worked at."

Wilson's eyes lit up.

"You think so? You would do that for me?"

"Wilson, I'd love to have another set of hands helping me with things around here. You'd be incredible at it."

"You sure? I mean, you're the main medic."

"Like I said, another set of hands would be a huge help." Jack grinned. "But you have to want it. I can't teach a reluctant student."

Wilson grinned.

"I'd love to! I… I could actually have some kind of purpose once we leave here. I want that."

"And you have to want to help people."

"Of course! Plus… Willow seems to still only really trust me. I'd love to know more if she ever hurts herself worse than what she's have so far."

"Which would be good since I'm still building my trust with her." Jack sighed. "Doctor and patient trust sometimes takes a lot of time with some and I don't blame her considering her background."

"Then I can most certainly help." Wilson grinned.

Jack smiled back.

"Very well." Jack extended his hand. "Then, by shaking my hand you'll take the same oath I did. To do no harm and help others however you can."

Wilson didn't hesitate as he grasped Jack's hand.

"I swear to do no harm and to help others no matter what."

Jack gave it a good shake.

"Then from here on, you're now on your way to becoming Dr. Wilson Percival Higgsbury. It's going to take a lot to earn that title but I expect great things from you, Wilson."

 _Because I know you can do them._


	11. Little Light

Edward had decided to rest his hands for a bit from conducting. Charlie was busy tending to something so he figured it was a good time to rest. He didn't enjoy the voices that would whisper in his ear soon after he stopped the music but they weren't as bad as they used to be like they were in the asylum.

 _Back there, it was more like they were shrieking in my ears. Especially Cato._

Edward shuddered at the thought, shaking his mind of it. Last thing he wanted to remember right now was that horrible beast. He focused his attention on the surroundings. He hadn't really taken the time to look at the decorations and work Charlie had put into the throne room. It really was quite lovely and regal, very much like the queen herself. The world was her stage and she deserved to be presented on the best kind of stage as possible.

Though one thing that didn't quite match was the occasional smashed statue that hadn't been replaced yet that he would pass by. They were always statues of the same man and without fail, each one always had the head cut clean off and the only thing really intact in the rubble. If Edward had to guess, it was someone Charlie clearly wasn't fond of.

 _I'd ask but.. I don't know if that would set her off._

Edward's train of thought was interrupted though as the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked around, trying to find the source. He stayed still, trying to listen for them, being as quiet as possible. It was a moment before he heard them again, but he couldn't help but note they had a scratching sound… was it… claws?

Edward raised an eyebrow, following the sound.

"Hello?" he said. "Is someone… or something there?"

The footsteps stopped entirely, everything going completely silent.

… _Completely silent. That's NOT normal._

Edward kept his steps quiet as he moved forward, picking up a piece of fractured marble. He glanced around… still nothing in sight…

…

"I've never seen a half shadow being before."

Edward jumped, dropping the piece of marble, whirling around to see something behind him.

That something… he wasn't sure what it was. It was humanoid in appearance and had a gentle glow that encapsulated all of its body… in fact, it seemed the creature's body was made of light, just like the fragmented wings that floated off its back. It stared at Edward curiously with bright white and blue eyes.

Edward started back, stunned at the appearance of such creature. He was used to seeing nightmare monsters not… whatever this thing was that seemed to be the complete opposite.

"... Sorry to be rude but what are you?" Edward asked.

The creature grinned, letting out a small laugh.

"I guess I have been gone for awhile so people were bound to forget about me." It floated around Edward, looking him over. "I'm not really sure what I am, I just know I'm made of light and am different from nightmare monsters."

Edward nodded.

"I see… And do you have name?"

"Magnus Lux, but I prefer Lux since Magnus is really something that fits my brother more than me since he's the older one."

"And is your brother made of light too?"

"Nope. He's Magnus Umbra, he's the shadow to my light. We're the balancing act… well, we were." Lux frowned. "I was mortally wounded forever ago and… well I should be dead but my brother saved me by bonding me to someone who could perform my duties in my stead and somewhat keep me alive and maybe heal me to the point he wouldn't need to do it anymore but kept doing it to keep me safe from the nightmare monsters and now… I don't know what's going on. I didn't think I'd ever be out on my own again yet here I am."

Edward just stared at Lux.

 _I don't think I understood a word of that…_

"Um… I'm sorry to hear that happened…?"

"It is what is it." Lux shrugged, looking around. "Wonder what happened to the throne room though. This isn't exactly Maggy's style. I usually remember everything my hosts saw but this last one… the last bit of his memories are all blurry. I remember seeing someone talking to Maggy but then… nothing." Lux frowned. "I hope he's okay…" His wings drooped a bit, the creature floating closer to the ground. "He wouldn't just leave me behind… He wouldn't…"

Edward frowned, hesitating before resting a hand on Lux's shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose and he's probably somewhere, just not here."

"True… Oh! I know!" Lux brightened up, holding his hand out as two strings of light, one colored red and the other colored a light blue, rested in his palm. He grinned, looking at it, seeing familiar symbols floating around the red string. "He's still alive! I can sense him and his host! I guess they're still bonded but he's alive!"

"Well… that's good news." Edward smiled. "You should go find him then."

Lux got a nervous look.

"I would but… They might not like me doing that."

"The nightmare monsters?"

Lux nodded.

"They don't like me very much. They were the ones who nearly killed me because I was a nuisance to Them even though I did nothing wrong." Lux crossed his arms. "I kept souls safe, kept my brother sane and kept Them from yelling in his ears all the time. They didn't like that. They just wanted to do whatever They wanted and make my brother a puppet when all my brother wanted was to make the world better… Then They… They broke him…" Lux lowered his head, frowning. "He's not who he used to be anymore and… I can't blame him… They broke his heart and his mind… and he had no choice but to do what They said… just so he could get Them to stop hurting him and leave our people be…" Lux closed his eyes. "Yet They will never stop and will always want Their way."

Edward gave Lux's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I know what that's like. Never really being free and basically having to bend over backwards just so you can be spared from pain. I'm so sorry that happened to your brother. That sounds awful."

Lux nodded.

"I just wish I could help him." He sniffled a little, wiping at his eyes.

"... Okay, c'mere." Edward brought Lux into his arms, stroking his back. "Shhh…"

Lux was startled at the gesture but soon relaxed, huddling close to him.

"I want to see him again… but I don't know if I ever will. They'll do something… I can already sense them looking at me and I don't know what to do I… I…"

Edward kept stroking his back, pondering over solutions… till something came to mind.

"I might know someone who can help."

"You do?"

Edward pulled back, nodding.

"Just give me a second."

He pulled a bell out of his coat pocket, giving it two rings. It was a moment before Charlie appeared before both of them.

"Yes, my dear count?" Charlie asked before her eyes went wide at the sight of Lux.

"Your Highness, he means no harm." Edward started but Lux got in front of him, looking at Charlie carefully.

"... Grue? Is that you?" Lux asked.

Charlie looked down, sadness in her eyes.

"She's here… but so am I." She sighed. "We've been fused for a very long time now. I honestly can't tell anymore which side of me is her and which is me.."

Lux frowned.

"I see… Did… Maggy do this to you?"

Charlie glanced up confusion in her eyes.

"Maggy? Who's that?"

"My brother he-... Oh right. He changed his name. Maxwell."

Charlie growled a bit, her eyes flashing with anger.

"That… SNAKE!"

"H-Huh?"

"He did this yes and I'm still furious!"

Lux cowered back a bit, fear in his eyes.

"W-Why would he do that? That's not like him."

"The reasons don't matter, what has been done has been done and he is paying in full. Serves him right, that snake and before you say They made him do it he still had a choice."

Lux cowered back more, his wings drooping.

"... I remember… I saw it through the man's eyes. It was to torture someone… to break him…"

Charlie crossed her arms, going closer to him, getting up in his face.

"That, was me and the man I extracted you from."

Lux's eyes went wide.

"You separated me? H-How? And without killing me for that matter. Maggy always kept me in hosts to keep me alive."

Charlie smirked leaning back, summoning her shadow flames.

"I'm much stronger than he was. They've ensured that much at least. I've been getting more energy by the second. Ever since I took over, my power's been just growing. I know things HE wouldn't have ever attempted out of fear."

"I… I see…" Lux was awestruck at the power being shown to him. "Are… Are you going to get rid of me then? You probably don't need me if you're stronger than Maggy."

"I'm not cruel. You have a reason to be here. You still have a job. I fired my other reaper so.." She offered a hand to him, creating a brooch that looked like a white rose. "Would you care to assist me in that?"

Lux looked at Charlie before looking to the brooch.

"You would… really want me to continue my duties? What about Them?"

Charlie's gaze softened.

"They, can answer to me. They don't like it, I quite frankly don't care. I will not tolerate Them trying to usurp me. This world needs some type of balance but I'm not fusing you to some soul. You are strong enough now to live outside of it. Max was clearly frightened of taking a gamble."

Lux got a hopeful look in his eyes before a smile crossed his face, taking the brooch into his hands.

"I-I would be honored then, Your Highness."

Charlie smiled gently.

"Then welcome to the court. Count? A spot of music if your hands aren't in pain?"

Edward bowed, readying his baton.

"Most certainly, Your Highness."

Edward started up the symphony again, Lux's eyes growing wide in wonder.

"Wow…" He looked to the brooch before holding it up to his chest, the brooch forming a cloak around him that had light blue rose patterns. "Whoa…"

Charlie grinned.

"Perfectly fitting hm?"

"This is so neat!" His tail swished as he looked at himself, grinning. "Oh, wow!"

"You look very proper." Edward smiled. "Very becoming."

Lux giggled.

"Thank you, Mr. Count."

"Edward, please."

"Okay!"

Charlie smiled, seeing the two getting along.

 _You'll be quite useful, dear Lux._

 _Very useful._


	12. Practice

Wilson yawned as he headed back to his tent, his journal tucked under his arm. It had been a long day of lessons under Jack's watchful eye. His mind bouncing with the knowledge and techniques he had been taught.

He looked around, noting everyone was heading to their respective tents… except for one person. Wilson narrowed his eyes, seeing Maxwell heading for the edge of their camp.

 _What is he doing?_

He decided sleep could wait for now, following quietly after the man. It wasn't long until he could hear the muttering.

"Blast it, just silence! I mean it William!" Maxwell's posture stiffened as his head snapped to the side as if he was looking at someone.

" _I will not be silent! I want to talk to them, please just let me out!"_

"NEVER!"

 _Oh no, he is not…_

Wilson growled before whistling, catching Maxwell's attention.

"Hey, Hyde! What did I say last time about William?"

"Oh, mind your own business. You have pigs to dissect I'm sure."

"No, but I am seeing one I could practice on."

… _What?_

Wilson gave a sinister looking grin as he crossed his arms.

"Why yes. You see, the practice dummy Jack was teaching me with is very useful and life like… But it doesn't have a beating heart or lungs that really work. I could try all kinds of techniques out on a living subject."

Maxwell's face went pale.

"You're not serious."

Wilson's eyes were cold.

"Try me."

" _HE'S SERIOUS!"_ William shrieked. " _DO SOMETHING!"_

Maxwell swallowed hard, backing up.

"You know darn well he's as fast as we are."

Wilson took a running start.

"GET OVER HERE! I THINK YOU'RE WELL OVER DUE FOR A SHOT OR TWO!"

"UWAH!"

Maxwell took off running, Wilson in hot pursuit.

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"NO! BUT I BET I CAN PROVE YOU ARE!"

 _Just don't say anything involving the head. Higgsbury, you better not even-_

"A little drivination should fix that!"

" _MAXWELL!"_

Maxwell wound up tripping, falling flat on his face.

"YOU DEAL WITH HIM!"

Both cringed as they switched. While Maxwell was no longer the main host, he could still feel his and William's fear remaining as Wilson got close.

 _Oh gosh, I'm going to die. He's finally lost it!_

Wilson stopped in front of him, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Pretty spry for an asthma sufferer, hm?"

William gave him a terrified look, backing up a bit. Wilson held up both his hands to show he had nothing on him.

"Sorry, shock therapy as it were."

"What the heck was that!?"

"You two clearly were causing each other pain. Best thing to do to alleviate that was to cause something to initiate a switch - and as Charlie isn't available right now…"

"True… But could you please be a little more… tactful?" William brought a hand over his chest. "Or something?" William started coughing, leaning over. "And the adrenaline wore off."

Wilson grimaced, getting beside him patting his back.

"My apologies, spur of the moment. Didn't have much time to plan."

William wheezed a little.

"I can tell!"

 _Now I feel bad._

William sighed, his breathing easing.

"Ugh… Maxwell, why did you have to smoke so darn much?"

" _Mind you it was stress reliever for me."_

"Yeah but not for me!" William cringed, holding his head. "Ack."

" _Watch it. I'm not coming out but remember, I can still bring you pain so watch the tone."_

"Ngh…"

Wilson shook his head.

"William, ignore him. Focus on your breathing."

"Trying…"

 _Ugh… I should've just let Maxwell do what he wanted. Why did I think he'd let me go?_

"What were you two arguing you about anyway? Besides wanting a turn."

William frowned.

"I wanted to spend time with my nieces… See… while I remember enough to know who I am my memories are still in pieces and I'm trying to put them back together. I figured if I got some time with my family maybe I could start to fill in the blanks." William brought hand to his his forehead. "Least… I hope that would be the case. I just… feel like I've forgotten so much but I don't know what's missing and I just want answers. Hard to get them though with tall, dark and dapper looming over me."

Wilson frowned, a concerned look coming to his eyes.

"And you thought that since everyone was going to bed soon with the exception of Jack and the girls because Jack tends to keep late hours, that you would get some time to yourself with them."

"That's exactly it. But he knows… He always knows…" William sighed. "At this rate I might as well not even exist. I honestly can't remember so much as to how I got to where I was. I don't remember anything before my golden days as being him. I don't even remember how…" William got a saddened look. "... how I met… her."

Wilson sighed, guiding William to one of the firepits.

"Maybe I could help in that department then. Even if it's just hearing you out."

"I don't know…" William gave him a worried look. "I'd rather Maxwell not punish me."

"Then what can I do?" Wilson frowned. "... Have you even told Jack he's been doing this still?"

"When was I supposed to tell him? Maxwell HATES Jack and Jack hates him!"

"Well, anytime since I'm sure he could help somehow."

William hung his head.

"I wish… I don't know, Wilson. This amnesia is different. I didn't hit my head… sort of but that was years ago. This is dealing with someone who…" William brought his hands to his face. "Who might as well be compared to parasite."

William cringed.

" _What did I just say, William?"_

"S-Sorry…"

 _I just wanted to see them again… I haven't seen them since we got back._

William dug his fingers into his hair.

 _Especially Jack. I thought I lost him. I don't want to lose anytime I could have with him._

Wilson brought an arm around his shoulders.

"William, you have every right to see your family. Reason I'm willing to cut a deal with Maxwell if I may speak with him for a moment."

William nodded, half of his face changing to annoyed look, taking on Maxwell's features.

"A deal?" Maxwell asked.

Wilson narrowed his eyes.

"If you allow William to spend time with his family, I will leave you alone. You will not have a repeat of tonight's shenanigans."

"Hm… Sounds fair enough. Very well." Maxwell went silent, letting William take control once more.

"Agh…" William rubbed his head. "Thank you…" He got his glasses out, putting them on.

Wilson gave him a gentle look.

"You're welcome. Now… go say hello to that brother of yours."

William smiled a little.

"R-Right. Thank you Wilson."

Wilson grinned.

"Anytime… Em, let's not mention how this happened?"

"Now, that I can't promise."


	13. A Visit From the Count

**A/N: If you have not read Ancient Encounter, please do so since this chapter and the next few do relate to it in regards to context and certain events to come.**

* * *

"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Edward bowed.

"I did." Charlie had a gentle look in her eyes. "I'm feeling merciful to one of the survivors today and I need your help."

"How may I assist?"

Charlie showed an image of Wilson to him.

"I had this man along with a few others go on an exploration and it…. got a little out of hand. I was thinking maybe you could serenade him while he sleeps to restore his sanity for the day? It's been a rough one for him."

Edward frowned, concern coming to his eyes as he looked at the man. Wilson was curled up in his tent, holding his head in both hands.

"Oh, goodness… Of course, right away. H-How long do I have?"

"As long as you need for him to be able to calm down and relax. Take what you need."

'Y-Yes, My Queen." He replied, concerned as he went to get one of his instruments.

 _Why do I feel so worried?_

Charlie raised her hand, casting a spell as he was teleported to the camp in question. It was quiet, save for the sound of a few survivors telling stories around a fire.

Edward took a deep breath before making his way for WIlson's tent, peering inside briefly to be sure he had the correct one.

Sure enough, Wilson was inside, the man tossing and turning his sleep, the veins in his head black and bulging with the insanity pulsing through his mind. Edward hurried over, sitting beside him, readying his violin.

"Hang in there."

He started to play a gentle tune, loud enough for Wilson to hear but quiet enough for no one else to hear.

 _Let this put your mind at ease._

Wilson stilled, the man letting out a long sigh. He was still gripping at his bedroll, the veins in his head still present.

"Mgh…"

Edward glanced at him, frowning a bit. Something felt familiar about this man and… for some reason he felt his heart aching seeing him like this. Edward shook his head of the thoughts, playing on.

Wilson gradually fully calmed down, the veins fading away. He curled up a bit, mumbling in his sleep.

Edward played on for a little longer before deciding to stop, his hands needing a rest. He got a better look at the man. Charlie had mentioned him a few times but this was the first time he had seen what he looked like.

 _What was his name…? Wilson?_

Edward found himself staring. The familiar feeling from earlier was nagging at the back of his mind again. Did… he know him?

 _Wilson…_

Edward frowned as he looked at the man before him. That name brought back memories. Of laughter and of innocent smiles.

Of a small hand gripping his during morning walks to stretch their legs.

" _Father, Father, look what I made!"_

" _Oh, Wilson, this is amazing!"_

 _Edward smiled, looking at his little boy, seeing the joy in his deep blue eyes._

" _One day, I'm gonna be the best inventor ever!"_

" _I know you will, my boy. I know you will."_

Edward lowered his head, wiping at his eyes.

 _That's a time long since gone now… and I'm never getting it back._

His son was dead. That was something that Edward had to accept..

It didn't make it any easier though. To know he could never say goodbye… To never tell him how sorry he was.

To never tell him how proud he was of his son.

 _Little Wil…_

Edward sighed, looking back to the man before him. He had a troubled look on his face again. Edward frowned at this, picking up his violin again, starting to play. However, unlike before, it was a different song, one that Edward hadn't played since his times in the asylum.

It was one that he had spent months perfecting… re-writing. Over and over.

" _Eddie, you know the baby can't feel you yet right?"_

" _I know, my dearest." He chuckled, pressing his ear against his wife's belly, listening to the sound of their child's heartbeat. He closed his eyes, focusing on the tempo. "I just… need to hear it. His rhythm. His song needs something of his."_

" _What's it called, Father?"_

" _That's the special part, you get to name it. It's yours."_

" _I got just the name then!"_

Edward had to stop, his face streaking with tears. Why was this all coming back now while he was playing for someone who happened to share his son's name? This wasn't him… Yet, it was all weighing on his mind. Maybe it was the name but… he didn't know. He wasn't sure.

… _I haven't been sure of anything in years… Not since before Cato got me… I… I can never tell what's real anymore._

Edward put his hand to his eyes, his breath hitching.

 _Wilson… My Wilson._

 _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…_

 _I'm so sorry I failed you._

Edward took on more glance of the sleeping man, seeing he was completely calm, no sign of sanity present. Without another word, Edward left, returning to the throne room.

Charlie was dozing in her throne when he returned. She perked up, hearing him.

"How did it go?"

Edward didn't face her, picking up his baton. Trying to hide the tears that still flowed down his face.

"... Everything is just dandy, My Queen."


	14. Magician to Magician

Having one's mind split in two was something William was never sure he could ever make sense of. He was experiencing it, he had to deal with it every day and yet… it was still something that baffled him.

Especially when he was asleep.

He didn't really dream anymore. He would sometimes but even then, when he slipped into slumber, he'd find himself in the same place every time.

It was a large room of sorts that resembled the old throne room he and Maxwell used to sit in before they fell from grace. However, unlike the old throne room, the place was lit by stars that surrounded the area, giving it a dim gentle glow.

The place had originally been split in two by a wall, one side being Maxwell's side of the room, the other being William's. Now, it was all open space, the other being able to see what the other was doing… or rather, what the other was pondering over.

William sat in silence, fiddling with his magic, glancing here and there at what Maxwell what was the doing. Maxwell was usually practicing spells of his own or was pondering over plans for what to do next in regards to survival but for once… he was just sitting cross legged on the ground, his eyes locked on a glowing orb that played images before him… or rather… memories.

It was fleeting glimpses, but William could see very well who Maxwell was thinking about. While William didn't have much knowledge on the person in question, he knew how much they meant to Maxwell.

 _Especially after those outbursts he had in the caves…_

The person in question… was Lux.

Maxwell sighed, lowering his head, mumbling something his breath.

It was strange to see him like this. It was rare that Maxwell ever got sad. William didn't even think it was possible for the man. He didn't think anything could shake him.

 _But everyone has a chink in their armor… even Shadow Kings, I suppose._

William fiddled with his magic for another moment before stopping, hesitating before deciding to make his way over to Maxwell. He kept his silence, not wanting to startle the man.

 _We really should talk… Just a matter if Maxwell is willing to heed the advice we got from Ignis._

William took a deep breath, clearing his throat to get Maxwell's attention.

"M-Maxwell?"

Maxwell looked at William, giving a flat look, causing William to flinch a bit.

"What?"

William swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I-I wanted to talk uh… Magician to magician." William composed himself, trying not to let his fears of Maxwell get to him.

"That so?" Maxwell got up, making the glowing orb disappear, crossing his arms. "About what, exactly?"

William fiddled with his hands a little.

"About… trying to work together. I-Ignis did say that together we could accomplish a lot if we tried. I really think we should consider it… not to mention, I imagine if we did we could work towards things we both want."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Well… let's be honest, with Charlie on the throne, it's become dangerous for both of us. We could work towards finding comfort and safety for you and… for me…" William grabbed at one of his arms. "I… I want to be able to help her…" William lowered his head. "Maxwell, I try not to ask for much but… the least I could ever ask for, out of all my selfish wishes, is to get her off that throne. You and I know what it's like to be on that thing. You're not really yourself anymore save for fleeting moments and even then you're in agony if you even step out of line. I… I want to help her. And in helping her, it will help you…" William looked up, seriousness his eyes. "I don't care what it takes, I want her to be safe and happy. Even if…" He closed his eyes. "Even if I'm not part of that happiness, I'd at least have peace of mind knowing she's okay."

Maxwell was silent, stunned at William's response.

Admittedly, he never took the man seriously. He always found anything he said annoying or just none of his concern… But this was his concern since William was more concerned about Charlie AND him more than himself.

 _Since when did he ever give a darn about my well being?_

Maxwell pondered over this for a moment before speaking.

"You really want to help no matter what?" He asked.

"Yes." William opened his eyes. "As I said, I don't care what it takes… and I just want to make up for everything I did to everyone else. I messed up and I'm tired of just standing by and doing nothing besides wallowing in self pity. I want to help… and if I'm going to help." He held a hand out to Maxwell. "That means I need to get over differences with someone that I know I need to work with to get where I need to be."

Maxwell looked down at his hand before looking back to him.

"You're serious?"

"I am." William had a spark in his eyes. "As serious as I have been in a long time." William's look turned gentle. "And… while there are differences to get over, you and I are pretty similar. We both lost loved ones, we both messed up, we're both trying to get past that grief, we're both trying to recover what They did to us, those are things we can bond over if we just… try. Please, Maxwell, I'm asking… as a potential friend, can we please work together?"

Maxwell stared at William's hand again before looking into the man's eyes. He saw no sign of fear. He was putting himself out entirely for Maxwell to judge and possibly tear apart if he wanted to. It reminded him a lot of his late brother.

Lux was very much a gentle soul but could get serious when he wanted to. Just like how William was now.

He pondered over this for a moment before reaching a hand out, taking William's.

"I am willing to give it a try… but don't expect instant results, capiche?"

William nodded.

"Understood. Things take time after all."

"And we don't speak about this agreement to anyone?"

"It'll just be between us."

"Good… Very well then." Maxwell parted, heading back to his side of the room. "We'll discuss more later, I got matters to ponder over."

"Sounds good." William smiled. "Thank you, Maxwell."

Maxwell gave a wave of his hand, not even looking at William. William shrugged, heading to his side of the room, laying out on a bed, making himself comfortable.

 _It's at least a small step forward…_

He took off his glasses, closing his eyes, drifting off, peace for once coming to his mind.

Maxwell glanced over to William one last time, a slight chuckle leaving him before he looked away, bringing a memory in front of him of Lux, the ethereal being smiling back at him.

 _For you Lux… I promise I'll do better._

 _For the sake of your memory._

 _I promise._


End file.
